


Home

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Abuse, Animal Death, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Spine to the extreme, Gen, Human Experimentation, I promise, Murder, SPG horror, Suspense, The Spine is all kinds of messed up, This is really dark, Torture, it's going to have a happy ending, lots of trigger warnings, poor Jade, the first chapter is kind of cute but it all goes downhill from there, the spine is corrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a room hidden in the back of the Hall of Wires. A young girl named Jade lives there, safe from the outside world with her Pappy Spine. All she knows is that she is safe inside with The Spine. As time goes by,  Jade discovers his true intentions and must make an important decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of something intense

_Tick tock_

Jade blinked tiredly as she stared at the closed door. The Spine had told her he would be back in three days. 

She wanted to leave the room and greet him in the Hall of Wires, but he always told her to never leave her room when he was away. It was dangerous to go out when he was gone. She couldn’t leave even if she tried since the door was already locked. She actually was never allowed to venture further than Hall of Wires. It was all she knew. Whenever she asked about going outside, The Spine would always tell her it’s too dangerous for such a small thing like her. She frowned when she remembered how angry he got the last time she asked. She never asked him again after that.

Jade sighed as she looked around her enormous room. She had finished all of her chores and had done her lessons planned out for her. She had read all of her books and had depleted her supply of crayons and blank paper. She had asked The Spine to get her more before he left. 

Clutching a red, stuffed giraffe to her chest, she stared at the ceiling and counted the cracks. She couldn’t count up higher than one hundred. When she was done counting, the five-year old child decided to sing to herself. She loved singing the songs her pappy sang to her. He was a lovely singer. His singing almost always put her to sleep. 

She glanced out of her tiny window and saw the beautiful garden down below. It was almost night now. He would be back by tonight. She wanted to stay up and wait for him but she was just so tired.

Sitting in her bed, Jade stared at her closed door once again. She had to stay awake for The Spine. Her vision was going blurry now. Before she knew it, she was lying down and slowly closing her eyes.

Jade wasn’t sure if she was conscious or not. She swore she could hear the door opening and closing. A familiar hum filled the air as heavy footsteps walked around the room. Jada eye’s fluttered open when she felt a cool hand stroke her cheek.

“Pappy Spine?” She muttered tiredly.

“Go back to sleep, love. I’ll be with you soon,” The Spine purred. 

Jade smiled as she watched her pappy tiredly. He was always a hard worker. She admired that and hoped to be just as hard working as him some day. She watched on as he put away his belongings in his closet.

“Did you get me crayons and paper, Pappy Spine?” Jade asked.

“I did, love. You can use them tomorrow after your lessons,” The Spine replied while placing a large package on her desk. 

Jade wanted to squeal in delight, but all that came out was a loud yawn. Everything was going nicely as always. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

“Did you miss me, love?” The Spine asked while removing his fedora, vest, dress-shirt, and shoes and placing them neatly on a nearby chair. Jade nodded her head sleepily and watched as he laid down next to her.

“Why do you have to be gone so long, pappy?” Jade muttered as she cuddled close, resting her head against his chest. The sounds from within his body were oddly soothing. 

“It’s my job, Jade. Now, you get your rest. It’s very late,” The Spine crooned while petting her messy black hair. Jade smiled as she was pulled into a protective embrace. The Spine reached over and turned off the light in the room. Jade looked up and saw the green glow of his optics staring down at her. 

“Goodnight, Pappy Spine,” Jade whispered while kissing him on the cheek.

“Goodnight, love,” The Spine purred while planting a cold kiss on her forehead.

This was her home.


	2. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade discovers another side to her pappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, there is murder and violence here

Jade was busy coloring with her new crayons the next day. The Spine had left to do things unknown to the child. It was quiet except for the loud hum coming from the Hall of Wires. Jade hummed along as she listened for any signs of her pappy returning.

Finishing her drawing of a happy looking flower, Jade got up and walked into the Hall of Wires. The wires swayed from side to side as if being blown by a gentle wind. It was always fascinating to watch. Jade looked around and saw her pappy’s study and mini-library. She walked over to the tiny library and looked through some of his books. Most of them contained complicated words and concepts unknown to her. She was told she would learn about them as she got older. She grabbed a book about robotics and looked through the detailed pictures of how a robot works. It fascinated her.

The door to the Hall of Wires opened, bringing Jade out of her thoughts. she smiled as she closed the book and ran to the entrance to greet The Spine. 

The person standing in the doorway was not The Spine. Jade froze when she saw the woman staring at her in surprise. She was dressed like a maid. The two stared at each other in silence. Jade was told to never talk to a stranger or go anywhere with a stranger. The Spine had told her strangers would take her away and hurt her.  
Jade started backing away, never taking her gaze off the woman. She had never seen a real woman before. She was human as well. 

“It’s true. The Spine IS keeping a little one captive,” the woman muttered. Jade didn’t understand why this woman was here. She just wanted to lock herself away in her room for protection. The woman smiled kindly and slowly approached her.

“Don’t be scared, sweetie. I’m a friend. My name is Katrina. What’s your name?” Katrina asked in a soft voice. 

She seemed so nice. She didn’t seem so dangerous or scary, but she wasn’t so sure.

“My…My name is Jade,” Jade replied. 

“Why are you all alone in here, Jade? Do you live here?” Katrina asked curiously.

“I live here with Pappy Spine,” she chimed.

Katrina frowned at her statement. 

“Would you like to go outside, Jade? It’s a pretty day out. I think you would like it,” Katrina said in a friendly manner. Jade paused. She always wanted to go outside, but The Spine told her she was too small and that it was very dangerous. He would be furious if he found out, but maybe if she just went to the garden and came right back. That wouldn’t do any harm.

“Can we go to the garden?” Jade asked hopefully.

Katrina went forward and took a hold of Jade’s hand. It was unusually warm, very different compared to The Spine. She liked it.

“Of course, Jade. We just have to do one thing first and then we can go to the garden,” Katrina said while turning around to lead her out. Jade and Katrina stopped when they saw who was standing in the open doorway to the Hall of Wires. The Spine stood still as a statue as he glared at them. His gaze fell on Jade and he smiled a terrifying smile as he closed the door shut.

“Going out?” He asked in a terrifyingly calm voice. Jade shivered at the sound of his voice. He always sounded like that when he was mad.

“She doesn’t belong here, The Spine. She needs to be with her family. She’s not yours,” Katrina growled as she tightened her grip on Jade’s hand. The Spine only chuckled darkly. Jade noticed the lights in the Hall of Wires growing dim. She could feel Katrina’s arm tremble slightly.

“Jade is mine, Miss Katrina. She belongs to me,” The Spine crowed.

A loud hiss filled the air before Jade was pulled away by multiple wires. She screamed as she was pulled into a darkened corner of the Hall of Wires. She watched in horror as The Spine lunged at Katrina, pinning her to the ground.

“Run, Jade!” Katrina screamed as he struggled with The Spine.

Jade whimpered as she struggled against the wires. She managed to pull free and made a run for the door. It was locked to her horror. 

“You’re not going anywhere, love!” The Spine hissed angrily. Jade watched in horror as The Spine squeezed the life out of Katrina. She didn’t want this. She just wanted to go outside.

“Stop it, Pappy!” Jade cried out as she retreated into the darkened corner.

She cried as she watched The Spine straighten up and stand over the limp body of Katrina. She was still alive. The woman coughed violently as she attempted to crawl away. The Spine only hissed softly as a single wire shot out and wrapped itself around Katrina’s throat. Jade watched in terror as the woman was violently yanked up into the air by her neck. Jade saw her gasp for air as she was pulled higher and higher into the canopy of wires. 

“She is mine,” The Spine growled. 

Jade looked away when she heard Katrina’s weak gasps for air. They were quickly ended by a sickening snap. Jade trembled with sobs as retreated further and further into the mess of wires. The Spine was dangerous. He was going to punish her. She didn’t want to be punished.

“Come on out, Jade,” The Spine muttered. 

Jade shivered at the tone of his voice. He was too calm. She didn’t want to face him. Trembling, she tried hiding amongst the wires as she listened to her pappy’s footsteps. He was getting closer. 

“Jade,” The Spine said in an unhappy tone.

“No,” Jade whimpered as she saw the wires being pushed away. She closed her eyes shut when she saw the green of his optics shining down on her. She whimpered softly as she felt a cool hand gently stroke her cheek.

“It had to be done, love. She was going to hurt you. I couldn’t let that happen,” The Spine whispered.

“Katrina was nice, pappy. She was going to take me outside to see the garden,” Jade muttered. The Spine hissed softly at the mention of going outside. She stared up at him fearfully as he exhaled a big cloud of steam, blowing it in her face with a smile.

“That was all a trick, Jade. She was lying to you. She was going to take you away and do terrible things to you,” he said while petting her hair. Jade thought about what he he said to Katrina before killing her. Did she belong to him? What did that mean? Thinking about it scared her.

“A-Am I…yours, pappy?” She asked.

The Spine smiled menacingly as wires pushed Jade closer to his cold chassis. Jade didn’t fight back. She knew he was much stronger than her. She was silent as he wrapped his arms around her. The cold was so much different when Katrina had held her hand briefly. She was so warm.

Jade shivered and rested her head against his chest. She couldn’t help but be calmed by the sounds from within. 

“Of course you’re mine, love. You’re my baby,” he purred while rubbing her back. 

“You’re scaring me, pappy,” Jade said fearfully. She looked over The Spine’s shoulder and saw the hanging body of Katrina amongst the wires. She shuddered, looking away.

“What you should be scared of is the outside world, Jade. It’s dangerous out there for such a tiny thing such as you. That’s why you must stay here with me. I have to protect you from anyone who tries to come and take you away from me. I killed that maid because I love you,” The Spine crowed as he kissed her cheek. So cold. She wanted to be warm.

Jade wasn’t sure if she should feel reassured at his statement or terrified at the creepiness of her pappy. She remained still as The Spine ran a hand through her hair, humming softly to himself. She would never forget this day. It served as a reminder that not all was well with The Spine.

“Do you want me to tell you a story, love? That will cheer you up,” The Spine suggested after a few minutes.

“No,” Jade muttered. 

“Do you want to draw a picture? I can be your model,” he said with a chuckle.

“No,” Jade whimpered.

The Spine sighed loudly as he stood up and walked out of the tangle of wires. Jade stayed where she was amongst the wires. She watched on silently as The Spine untangled the body and covered it with a blanket. He looked back at her hiding spot and smiled lovingly.

“You stay there, love. This mess will be over soon. Everything will be alright,” The Spine said before walking out of the Hall of Wires. 

Jade finally broke into tears


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade overhears The Spine after waking up from a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spine is a bit too creepy here

It had been over six years since that night. Nightmares about that night often plagued Jade’s dreams. She knew The Spine wouldn’t dare harm her, but those dreams made her fear him. It confused her. She loved her pappy, but he still frightened her at times.

As she got older, Jade became more persistent in wanting to go outside. The Spine would only tell her that he would take her out when the time was right. He had told her that lie for the past six years. Jade was starting to lose hope about the possibility go going outside. She had dreamed about going to the garden.

 

Jade awoke with a soft cry in the middle of the night. Another nightmare. She looked around her empty room and saw her digital clock. 11:35 PM. The Spine was most likely still working in the Hall of Wires. He had probably heard her cry and would come in to check if she was alright like always. She didn’t want to face him after having such terrible dreams about him. She always lied to him when he asked about what her nightmares were about. 

Jade could hear heavy footsteps approaching her bedroom door. She laid back down and pretended to sleep. She hoped he would leave her alone and sleep amongst the wires like he did most nights. 

The door opened and she heard him walk in. A soft hiss filled the air as the footsteps came closer.

“Are you alright, Jade?” The Spine whispered softly.

Jade tried to regulate her breathing as she listened to him get closer. He was standing at her side of the bed now. Jade didn’t dare open her eyes.

“My poor angel is still asleep. Poor thing looks like she’s having a nightmare,” The Spine crowed. Jade felt a cold hand stroke her back. She shivered softly, making the automaton chuckle.

“It’s okay, love. I’m here for you,” he purred.

The bed creaked heavily as he sat next to her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she felt him lie down next to her, pulling her close so that his chin rested on top of her mess of hair. He wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Jade could feel his chassis rumble as he hummed to himself. She held in her gasp of surprise when she felt a hot puff of steam at the back of her neck

“My little love. Just a few more years and she’ll be ready,” The Spine muttered to himself. 

Ready? Ready for what?

Jade laid in silent agony listening to The Spine talk to himself about his adoration for his child. She had to admit it was very unsettling to listen to.

“Tomorrow is a good day. Everyone will be out for the day. I’ll be able to do it tomorrow. She’ll love it,” he said with a soft sigh.  
Do what??? 

Jade couldn’t keep up the act any longer. There were questions that needed answers. She opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar green light. 

“Pappy Spine? Is that you? I..I was having a nightmare,” she said in a tired voice. She shifted around so that she faced him properly. The Spine smirked and pet her messy hair.

“I’m here, love,” He whispered while nuzzling the side of her face, making her shiver. She always hated it when he did that.

“I heard you talking to yourself, Pappy. Something about how tomorrow is a good day for something,” Jade muttered. The Spine only chuckled in response, blowing a small cloud of steam at her face. 

“Is that all you heard, love?” He asked curiously, an eyebrow raised as he studied her face. Jade could see a faint sign of a frown on his lips. She had to lie about what she heard. The Spine was starting to catch on that she wasn’t really asleep at all. 

“I heard you mumbling to yourself. I didn’t really catch any of it. What’s happening tomorrow?” Jade asked to change the subject.

“That’s a surprise, love. You’ll find out tomorrow,” The Spine purred while stroking her cheek. Something about his tone unsettled Jade. Something wasn’t right. It frightened her.

Whatever it was, she had to wait for it to come tomorrow. She wasn’t sure if she was ready if it was for better or for worse. 

As Jade closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she felt The Spine pull her into a protective embrace. She felt his hot breath against her ear as he chuckled darkly.

“You’ll love what I have planned for you, my darling Jade,” He crooned softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm down now, Spine. You're scaring the children XD  
> What is his surprise?  
> Ya'll will find out soon


	4. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spine surprises Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Creepy Spine and animal death

“Wake up, love,” a deep voice cooed. 

Jade groaned tiredly as she forced herself to wake up. She did not sleep well after what had happened last night. Every few hours she would wake up in the tight embrace of The Spine. He had held her a bit too tightly through the night.

Stretching, Jade opened her eyes and saw her pappy laying next to her. The Spine smiled at her lovingly and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?” He asked while getting out of bed. Jade noticed the time. It was 11:36. She had slept late.

“I did, Pappy Spine. Do I get to see the surprise now?” Jade asked hopefully.

“Wait a moment, love. It will be here soon,” The Spine crowed.

Jade watched as he hummed to himself as he got dressed. Jade frowned as she got out as well and rummaged through her own clothes. She needed to be patient. Turning her back to him, she went to her closet and pulled out a casual black dress. She slipped out of her nightgown and pulled the dress on. A shiver ran through her as she finished getting dressed. The Spine was watching her. She could feel his gaze from behind. It was always unsettling. She turned to face him to see if he was staring. He stared at her with a faint smirk on his lips.

“Why do you stare at me like that? It’s creepy,” Jade muttered.

“You’re growing up to be an exceptionally fine young woman. You’ve grown up too quickly, love,” The Spine purred while sauntering over to pull her into a tight embrace. Jade couldn’t help but blush at his compliment. He always had a way with words. 

The Spine gave her one more gentle squeeze before pulling away to gaze at her lovingly. 

“Do you want to see your surprise?” He asked, chuckling.

“Yes, please,” Jade chimed.

“Close your eyes, love,” he cooed while grabbing a blindfold. 

Jade closed her eyes as the blindfold went over her eyes. She felt The Spine wrap an arm around her shoulders and guide her out of her room. Her heart beat excitedly. The previous discomfort from last night was now gone. It intensified when she heard the door to the Hall of Wires open. He was taking her out of the place she had known her entire life.

“Where are we going, Pappy Spine?” Jade asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise, love. Be patient,” The Spine replied.

The two continued to walk until The Spine suddenly stopped her. 

“We have to go down some stairs, Jade. I’ll take your blindfold off so you can watch your step,” The Spine said while removing her blindfold. 

Jade checked her surroundings. They were in a darkened hallway. Dimly lit lamps adorned the walls. There were many doorless doorways leading into dark rooms. It was quite ominous. Jade looked forward and saw the staircase leading down into more darkness. The only bright light came from The Spine’s optics.

“Shall we, darling?” The Spine chortled while gently pushing her forward. Jade remained rooted to the spot. She had never gone down a stairwell before and had no idea where it led. It could be dangerous.

“Where do they go, Pappy Spine? There’s just darkness. I’m scared,” Jade said in a frightened tone. 

“It’s okay, love. I can carry you,” The Spine crowed while sweeping her off her feet. Jade cried out in surprise at the action and stopped when they began to descend the stairs. The darkness was overwhelming as The Spine went down into the dark. Jade shivered and buried her face in The Spine’s shoulder. Where was he taking her?

Minutes passed and Jade felt The Spine stop in his tracks.

“We’re downstairs now, love,” he said while lowering her to the floor. Jade looked up and saw the stairs behind them. They still looked ominous. 

“Was that the surprise?” Jade asked in disappointment. The Spine only chuckled and pulled out the blindfold again.

“No, darling. We’re almost there,” he crowed while blindfolding her. Jade sighed unhappily as she was led somewhere. 

As time passed by, Jade felt something strange. It felt nice. The strange sensation was both cool and warm. She could hear strange sounds coming from somewhere. She stepped froward and felt something crumble slightly beneath her feet. It felt heavenly. She smiled as she slightly dug her feet into whatever it was.

“Where are we, Pappy Spine?” She asked curiously.

“See for yourself, my dear,” The Spine crowed while removing her blindfold.

Jade was immediately blinded by a bright light. She shielded her eyes as she looked around. She froze in place when she saw where she was. Outside. Flowers of all kinds surrounded her. It was beautiful. Jade went to the closest flower and touched its soft petals. This wasn’t a dream. This was real. 

“Have fun, love. You deserve to be outside,” The Spine said while sitting on a nearby bench. 

Jade couldn’t help but laugh as she ran forward into the garden. Everything felt so nice! She sat down on the ground and dug her hands into the earth. It was wonderful. She found a patch of grass and laid down in it, taking in its coolness. She laid there for a while, letting the sun warm her. She had dreamed about this moment and now it finally came true. She looked behind her and saw what her home looked like. It was huge and looming. It didn’t look very friendly nor inviting. She had been in there for as long as she could remember.

A strange sound caught her attention. She looked up and noticed a pond in the distance. It was just beyond a strange area with many upright stones. Jade got up and walked toward the pond. As she walked by the stones, she noticed different names on each of them. It was odd. The pond was closer now. Jade noticed a few strange creatures swimming around on top of the water. Ducks. She had read about them. Jade smiled and slowly walked forward. The ducks didn’t seem to mind her but watched curiously. Jade went to the edge of the pond and stared into to water. A duck swam pup to her, quaking unhappily.

“Hello there,” Jade chimed while holding out her hand to the duck. It looked at her hand and nibbled on her finger before swimming away. Jade couldn’t help but giggled at the odd creature.

“This should help,” the voice of The Spine said from behind her.

Jade turned around and saw The Spine holding out a loaf of bread to her. The ducks suddenly swarmed around them, quaking eagerly. Jade smiled as she took the bread and broke off small pieces for the ducks. She scattered the bread around on the ground and in the water. She was having so much fun!

Jade noticed a duck with nine babies waddling up. They were so cute. Jade broke off a few pieces and tossed it to them. The ducklings peeped happily as they ate. Jade spotted a smaller one that was limping and struggling to get bread crumbs. The poor thing was deformed with half a leg and a broken beak.

“That one looks hurt, Pappy Spine,” she commented. 

The Spine only nodded as he grabbed a few crumbs and led the tiny duckling into his palm. The mother didn’t seem to concerned about it as it continued to watch over its healthy ducklings. 

“The poor thing isn’t going to last long, Jade. It can’t even eat properly. It’s mother won’t even take care of it,” The Spine muttered while gently stroking the duckling’s back.

“We can take care of it,” Jade suggested as she watched the tiny duckling.

“No, love. It’s survival of the fittest out here. There is only one thing to do,” The Spine said while patting the duckling’s back. It peeped happily at the action.  
Jade didn’t like where this conversation was heading. 

“You’re going to kill it,” Jade stated.

“You don’t have to watch, Jade,” The Spine said with a frown.

Jade remembered that day from so long ago. The image of Katrina’s horror-filled gazed haunted her. That was different. This was for a good cause. The duckling was suffering and had to be put down even though it was so young and innocent. This wasn’t evil, right? 

“I…I’ll watch, Pappy. This is for a good cause,” Jade said.

“I’ll make it quick for the poor thing,” The Spine mumbled while petting the duckling one last time. It peeped unhappily when he petting stopped. Jade watched as The Spine grabbed the duckling’s head. It peeped in distress, calling for its mother. The mother duck looked up for a brief moment before going back to her business. Its peeps were cut short as The Spine jerked its neck to the side. Jade shuddered softly at the act. It was so quick. The poor thing didn’t see it coming. She didn’t feel well all of a sudden. The Spine lowered the duckling to the ground, his face expressionless. The ducks waddled and swam away at the sight of the dead duckling. 

A loud rumbling in the distance filled the air. Dark clouds were rolling in. Rain.

“It’s going to rain soon, love. We have to go back,” The Spine said while pulling out the blindfold.

She hadn’t been out for long, but she didn’t care. She had had enough of what just happened. Cool drops of rain began to fall as she was led back inside.   
In the dark, all she could see was both the duckling and Katrina being killed by The Spine. She had to get out of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, The Spine did that :(  
> It's gonna get much worse from here


	5. The Hall of Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade decides to explore and discovers she is not alone in her home. Jade also discovers a dark secret about her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abuse  
> The only upside is that Jade makes a new friend :3

Jade laid in her dark room. It had been days after that event outside. The death of the duckling haunted her. Sure, it was good to put it out of its misery, but it still might have had a chance if they had taken care of it. Was it right to kill those who were weak? The whole concept of survival of the fittest confused her.

She needed to see more of the outside world. She needed to go beyond the the garden. 

“No, that’s stupid. The Spine would be furious if you tried to run away,” she muttered to herself.

It was common sense not to anger The Spine. He had threatened to beat her once when she complained in the past about wanting to go outside. What could she do?   
She remembered how she was blindfolded as she was led out of her home. What was her home really like? Maybe she could have a look around.

“The door to the Hall of Wires is always locked though,” she reminded herself.

Jade sighed, running a hand through her hair. She paused when she felt a hair pin. She pulled it out and smiled. She had read the many books The Spine would bring her. One of them held tips for survival. She was no expert lock-pick, but now was a good time to try.

Jade approached her door and slowly opened it. She looked around the Hall of Wires for any sign of The Spine. She saw his headless chassis reclined in a chair. Good. He was still in stasis. As she approached the exit, she kept a close eye out for her snake-like guardian. She finally saw him coiled and tangled amongst the wires, deep in stasis. There was a faint smirk on his lips as steam poured out of his cheek vents. He looked so peaceful.

Jade turned away from him and went to work on the locked door. It took a few attempts until he heard a click front he door. She turned the handle and opened the door. Jade giggled softly as she went out, closing the door behind her.

“Just a walk around before The Spine wakes up,” she reminded herself.

The hall was dimly lit with torches. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked around. There was many doorless doorways all around her, except for two others down the hall. Jade walked up to the first one. A sign above the door read ‘Hatchworth’. A strange word.

“What’s in here?” She asked as she grabbed the doorknob and turned.

Locked.

Jade frowned and turned her attention to the other door down the hall. She glanced into the doorless rooms. There was a bathroom, some kind of lounge room, and a supply closet. She finally found herself in front of the new door. A sign above it read 'Hall of Faces’. It sounded interesting. Jade grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It wasn’t locked. Jade smiled with delight as she opened the door and walked into the new room.

She found herself in a rather large bedroom. It was set up in a very fancy way. Everything looked so old. Jade glanced around and saw multiple mannequins wearing different dresses. They were all set up as if greeting a visitor. What really caught Jade’s eye was another open doorway into another room. Jade walked in and found something astounding.

Countless masks adorned the walls. They all looked the same, yet looked different. They stared eyeless at Jade. They all smirked at her as she walked along as if they were making fun of her. Jade walked up to a mask and observed it. It was beautiful beyond compare. It looked like one of her old porcelain dolls. It was paler than moonlight with a bit of rust. Jade reached forward to stroke it.

“Hands off!” The mask shrieked. Jade cried out in surprise as the mask snapped at her. Its face shifted into a mischievous grin as it chuckled.

“What do we-we-we have here? Ladies, look at th-th-this little thing,” the mask crowed. 

Jade looked around and saw the rest of the masks coming to life. Their eyeless faces glared down at her, giggling and sneering at the sight of Jade. Jade wasn’t sure if she should be scared or fascinated at what was happening. She could hear them whispering amongst themselves as they watched her.

“What’s a sweet thing like you-you-you doing here, baby? Are ya lost?” A nearby mask asked curiously.

“The poor th-th-thing looks terrified,” another cooed.

“Don’t be-be-be scared, baby. We won’t bite ya,” the porcelain mask said.

“I bite! Come on over, baby. I l-l-l-love chocolate!” An incredibly rusted mask chortled as it bit the air.

“Don’t mind her-her-her, baby. She’s just old,” a pretty copper mask crowed while winking at Jade.

“We’re all old!” The rusted mask cried out, making Jade giggle.

“What’s your name-name-name, baby?” The porcelain mask asked.

“My name is Jade. What’s yours?” Jade asked curiously. 

“That information is-is-is classified! You’re an intruder! We should be sounding the-the-the alarm!” The rusted mask shrieked angrily. 

The other masks whispered amongst themselves over this. Jade wasn’t sure if she was getting herself into trouble or not.

“How d-d-did ya get here, baby?” The pretty copper mask asked.

Jade wasn’t sure if she should tell the truth or not. She didn’t even know who these beings were. What were they doing in her home? Have they always been here? 

“I…I can’t tell,” Jade muttered sadly. 

“She’s a thief! We have to-to-to do something, ladies!” The rusted mask shrieked again.

“C-C-Can ya shut up, 1980? You’re scaring the-the-the poor baby,” the porcelain mask scolded.

The rusted mask only scowled in response before a manic smile formed on its lips. All of the masks suddenly stared at something behind Jade. A soft hiss filled the air, making Jade freeze. Jade turned around to face a strange figure. A metal woman stared down at her curiously. Her pale face was similar to the porcelain mask she was just talking to. Mismatched green and blue optics watched her every move. A manic smirk formed on her lips as she cocked her head to the side in a creepy manner.

“Hi there!” The woman crowed.

Jade could only shiver as she stared at the woman. The woman noticed her discomfort and smiled kindly as she dropped her creepy manner. She gently took Jade’s hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. Her skin was cold like The Spine’s, but something about it felt better. She felt comforting. 

“What are-are-are you doing in here, baby? Sneaking in-in-into someone’s home isn’t really a good thing to do,” the woman said in a gentle voice.

“I live here,” Jade said shortly.

“Ya do? A-A-Are ya sure about, baby?” The woman asked while leading Jade back into her bedroom. 

“I do. I’ve been here my entire life. Who are you?,” Jade questioned in a confident tone. The woman only stared down at her in confusion. The confusion melted away as she smiled.

“My name-name-name is Rabbit. What’s yours?” Rabbit asked.

“It’s Jade,” Jade replied with a smile. 

“Can you tell me how you’ve been a-a-a resident in Walter manor? I have ne-ne-never seen you around here,” Rabbit said with a chuckle. 

Before Jade could say anything, she heard a hiss from behind her. Jade gasped softly. How was he awake?!

Jade turned around to face The Spine who stared down at her with a look of confusion on his face. She could see the fury within his optics as he looked from her to Rabbit.

“Who is this?” He asked.

“I found a little home in-in-invader, The Spine. Isn’t she adorable?” Rabbit crowed while pulling Jade close to her chassis for a hug. The Spine’s face was blank as he stared at the two. Jade was terrified at how calm he was. She was sure he would explode with anger any second now. 

“I’m sorry, Pappy!” Jade cried out.

“Pappy? What are-are-are ya talking about, baby?” Rabbit asked.

“Rabbit. Initiate protocol 423199620,” The Spine said calmly.

Rabbit suddenly gasped as she dropped Jade to the floor. Jade watched as she walked over to a large armchair and sat down in it. Her optics went dark as her head hung low. Jade had barely any time to react before The Spine grabbed her by the arm in an incredibly tight grip, making her cry out. The Spine was silent as he dragged Jade out into the hall and back to The Hall of Wires.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” Jade sobbed as she was thrown to the floor.

“I went to check up on you in your room, Jade. You were not there. How can this be?” The Spine asked calmly.

“I…I couldn’t sleep, Pappy. I didn’t know you would-” she was stopped short as he slapped her across the face. The cold stung her more than the hard metal. Tears streamed down her face as she glared back at The Spine. He had never hit her before.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Jade?” The Spine hissed.

“You were asleep. The door was unlocked. I thought I would be back before you woke up,” Jade muttered as she stood up.

“You were going to run away?” The Spine growled, his hands curled into fists.

“I wasn’t, Pappy! I just wanted to have a look around the manor,” Jade exclaimed. She was met with another slap to the face. Jade shook with sobs as she fell to the floor. She stared at the ground and hoped he would leave her alone after that. 

“You’re just like Kelsey-” The Spine stopped short. Jade perked up a bit at the mention of the name. Who was this mystery person? She decided not to ask at the moment. Right now, she just wanted to get back to her room without getting hurt again. 

“I’m going back to bed,” Jade muttered weakly while getting to her feet. She was stopped when multiple wires wrapped around her waist, arms, and legs. The Spine only smirked at her as she was yanked into the canopy.

“You’re staying in the Hall of Wires for the night, love. This is part of your punishment,“ The Spine crowed while slithering out of his chassis. 

More wires wrapped around Jade’s body until she was wrapped in what looked like a cocoon. She whimpered softly as a wire stroked her face in a loving manner. The Spine only watched on, a cruel smile on his lips. Jade only glared back at him. There was so much he had lied to her about. 

"Who is Rabbit?” Jade asked.

“That is none of your business, Jade,” The Spine growled. Jade felt the wires tightening around her.

“Are there others living in the manor?” Jade continued. She needed answers. She didn’t care if she would get hurt.

“Yes, but they are of no concern to you. You will stay here where you belong. That’s the end of this discussion,” The Spine said while shooting her a deadly glare before curling up amongst the wires. Jade was glad he wasn’t close.

“One last question, Spine. Who is Kelsey?” Jade asked. The Spine only shook his head in response. His expression seemed troubled for a brief moment before he looked back at her sadly.

“She was your mother, love. She died when you were very little. Her dying wish was to keep you safe in here with me until the time was right to let you go,” he said sadly. Jade had never heard about her mother before. The Spine always avoided her questions regarding her mother by telling her it was too distressing to talk about. She wanted to know more about her mother now.

“Can you tell me about her?” She asked hopefully.

“Not now, love. Go to sleep,” The Spine said tiredly.

Jade sighed as she tried to get comfortable. Her face still stung horribly. She just wanted to run away, but how could she when she was locked away. She glanced over at The Spine who watched her with lidded eyes. He would always be there to make sure she stayed in line. She just wanted freedom. Wiping away stray tears, Jade finally closed her eyes.

 

_Jade found herself in a dark alley. Rain poured down on her. It felt nice. Jade looked around and noticed an entrance to a building with a small canopy. A single light shone from the door. It looked welcoming. Jade walked up to it and noticed a sign above it. It read “Sister Patrick’s Home for Children”. Jade had read about thee places. It was an orphanage._

_Footsteps suddenly filled the air, catching Jade’s attention. Jade turned and saw a woman in a black coat walking toward her. She held a tiny bundle in her arms. The woman’s head was hung low as she walked up to the doorstep. She didn’t seem to notice Jade and placed the bundle at the doorstep. She pulled out a note from her pocket and laid it on the bundle. Jade noticed the bundle squirming around. A baby._

_“I’m so sorry, baby. I’ll come back for you when things get better,” the woman cooed while stroking the baby’s face._

_The woman stood up and straightened herself up. She went to knock at the door and froze when more footsteps filled the air. She turned at the sound and Jade got a better look at her. She was stunning. She reminded Jade so much of herself. Her gaze was sad and tired as she looked down at the tiny bundle once more before rushing away._

_Jade walked up to the bundle and saw the tiny baby. The poor thing was crying now. Jade reached out to comfort her, but her hand fell through the infant. Strange. The footsteps were getting closer now. Jade turned and saw a tall figure approaching. The man was unidentifiable under his long trench coat and fedora. The man stopped right next to Jade and stared down at the crying infant._

_“You poor thing. Where’s your mother?” The man asked in a familiar deep voice. Jade froze, suddenly realizing what was going on. She watched on in horror as The Spine kneeled down to pick up Jade as a baby. He picked up the note and looked at before smiling a huge smile._

_“_ _You’re name is Jade? That’s a lovely name. Do you want to come home with me?” The Spine asked with a chuckle. Baby Jade stopped crying as The Spine held her close to his chassis._

_“You’ll be safe now, little one,” The Spine crooned while walking away with his bundle._

_Jade saw the note her mother had left behind. She walked up to it and read it. What she read scared her._

_Please take care of Jade. Things haven’t been going to well over here. I just need time to get back on my feet._   
_I WILL come back for my baby. Make sure she’s safe, please. Tell her her mama loves her so much._

_Much love,_   
_Santana_

 

Jade awoke with a soft gasp. She was still in the Hall of Wires. The Spine was deep in stasis as he hung from the wires.

He had lied to her. Her mother was alive and her name was Santana. Who was Kelsey though? 

Jade could only glare at The Spine, her eyes burning with tears. She couldn't stay here any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.  
> The next few chapters reveal just how sick The Spine really is


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spine leaves for the weekend, leaving Jade alone who has a strange dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Spine is at it again

It had been six years since Jade had her dream. She tried to avoid The Spine the best she could, but he never left her alone. She hated him. Why did he take her in? She could have been with her mother right now if he hadn’t come along. The image of her mother was stuck in her head. Santana was absolutely stunning. She had drawn a picture of her from memory which brought her much-needed comfort.

She wanted to run away, but couldn’t find the right moment. She had gotten into many fights with him which mostly ended with her bruised and tangled in the Hall of Wires for the night. The Spine had told her many times after that night that the consequences of sneaking out would be severe and they were. She had to wait for the right moment.

 

Jade was busy reading a new book about biology in her room when The Spine walked in. She only glanced up at him and saw him wearing his trench coat he wore for travel. He was going to be gone for a few days doing who-knows-what. He said it was work, but he was always gone at least twenty times a year. That was around two times a month. She never really liked the time alone when she was younger, but now it was a relief having him gone.

“I’m going to go soon, love. I left some food in the mini-fridge for you. Will you be alright with me gone again?” The Spine said while straightening his tie.

“I’ll be fine,” Jade muttered in response, never taking her eyes from her book.

“Is everything okay, Jade?“ The Spine asked curiously.

"I’m fine, Spine,” Jade growled.

Jade looked up from the book and saw the look of suspicion in his optics. He frowned as he walked over and sat next to her. His gaze bore into her, studying her. She hated it. She wanted to strike him, but knew that would only bring her harm.

“You’re trembling,” The Spine said while placing a hand on her shoulder. Jade could feel it. She was trembling from her anger and fear. She just wanted him to leave her in peace for a few days.

“Tell me what’s wrong, love,” he said in a calm voice. 

“You…You’re scaring me, Spine,” Jade admitted. The Spine only chuckled as he snaked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. Jade held back her tears as he ran a hand through her hair.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, love. Everything is okay,” The Spine cooed while kissing her cheek. Jade shivered at the action. She hated the cold.

She had to keep up the loving daughter act for just a bit more before he could leave. With a sigh, she rested her head against his chest, listening to the sounds within.

“I’m sorry for being so short with you…Pappy. I’m…just not happy that you will be missing my seventeenth birthday tomorrow,” Jade muttered while hugging The Spine. She could feel his chassis rumble as he purred in response to the hug. It was working.

“Don’t be sad, love. I’ll be back before you know it and we’ll celebrate together. I’ll even bring you the tastiest chocolate cake and the best present I can find. I promise,” The Spine crowed while hugging her back.

“Really?” Jade asked while giving him an innocent smile.

“Anything for my little brown puffball,” The Spine chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, making Jade giggle despite her disgust. She hated being called that. 

The two sat together in silence for what seemed like ages. Jade was screaming at him mentally to leave, but he continued to sit with her, petting her hair in the process.

“This is nice. I remember when you were a tiny thing and loved playing in the Hall of Wires. You always loved moments like this, Jade,” The Spine whispered while resting his chin on her head.

“I did,” Jade mumbled back.

“Will you be okay, Jade?” The Spine asked while giving her a concerned look.

“I’ll be okay, Pappy. I’m gonna miss you,” Jade said in a sad tone. 

The Spine smirked as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small box. Jade eyed it curiously as he held it out to her.

“I wanted to wait before giving you this, but I thought this was a good time. An early birthday gift,” The Spine chimed while handing it to her.

Jade stared at it for a moment before carefully opening it. Once opened, Jade stared at the contents within. It was a beautiful jade necklace. Jade loved it even though it came from someone who had hurt her many times. She picked it up and admired it with a false smile.

“It’s beautiful, Pappy! I love it. Thank you,” She cooed while putting it around her neck. She swore she could see it glowing a faint green. 

“I knew you would love it. A jade for my Jade,” The Spine crowed while patting her head. He looked up for a second, frowning as if remembering something important. He shook his head and smiled down at Jade.

“I have to go now, love. Don’t get into trouble. Remember last time?” He asked in a deadly soft voice while squeezing her shoulder a bit. Jade gasped in pain at the action. The bruise was still there from two days ago when The Spine caught her tinkering with her window. He had grabbed her and screamed at her for trying to run away. Jade tried to fight back with her words but only received multiple slaps to the face and many bruises on her arms and shoulders.

“I won’t do anything, Pappy. I…I learned my lesson,” Jade said fearfully. She could feel herself trembling again as he remembered what he did to her. She couldn’t sleep that night amongst the wires.

The Spine gave her one more bone-crushing hug before heading for the door. Jade only watched on silently. The Spine stopped and turned toward her and smiled lovingly.

“See you soon, love. If I found out you’ve been up to some screwy business, I’ll beat you. I love you,” he cooed while tipping his fedora to her.

“Bye, Pappy. I…love you as well,” Jade replied while gripping her bruised shoulder. The Spine smirked at her before slamming the door shut.

Jade sighed a huge breath of relief once his heavy footsteps disappeared. She was glad all of that was over. She went over to her bed and laid down. This was a time for peace with The Spine gone. 

She wanted to leave. She truly did, but her fear of The Spine kept her here. She was terrified of him now that she knew that he just picked her up in a dark, rainy alley after she was abandoned. What did he want with her? She just wanted to be with her real mother, Santana. She wondered if she was still looking for her.

Jade sighed tiredly as she rubbed her bruised shoulder. It was almost night. She would do her chores and lessons tomorrow to keep her busy. She just wanted to sleep now.

 

_Jade wasn’t sure if she was asleep or not. She was still in bed, but she was sitting up now. There was another girl in the room. Jade could only stare at her as she stared back at her with a sad look on her face. She looked like she was around the same age as her. Her skinny body was covered head to toe with bloody cuts and gashes._

_“_ _Who are you?” Jade asked timidly._

_The girl only looked away to stare at the floorboard. Jade watched as she walked over to one section that was next to her bed and pulled it open to reveal a small hole. Jade got out of bed and stood next to the girl. She shuddered as she got a closer look at the girl. She was horribly bruised and her head was bleeding. The cuts that decorated her body looked much worse up close. The girl looked up at Jade with a pained expression as her blue eyes suddenly became bloody holes._

_“Read my story, watch the secret tapes, and leave,” she whispered._

_Jade looked down into the hole and saw a small journal in it. Etched into the front was the name, “Kelsey”._

 

Jade woke up with a gasp. It was 2:21 in the morning.

Was that real? Did a ghost come to her or was that just a dream? There was only one way to find out.

Jade immediately remembered where the journal was hidden and went straight for the section of floorboard next to her bed. She spotted it and grunted as she tried to pull up the floorboard. It took a while, but she managed to pull it up. The journal was there. A chill went through her as she recalled Kelsey’s instructions.

“Read her story, watch the secret tapes, and leave,” she muttered to herself as she picked up the dusty journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey belongs to the wonderful violetxsilverxstark on tumblr   
> I hope ya'll are enjoying this fic and are not creeped out by my evil!Spine XD


	7. True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade discovers The Spine's true intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It's gonna get intense  
> This chapter contains torture, blood, gore, and a lot of creepy Spine

Jade opened the journal to the first entry. There was no date anywhere. The page was filthy and stained from water. Jade stared at the page and read.

_Dad is dead. The Spine told me two weeks ago. Someone had bombed our home and the tower. There’s nothing left. They’re all dead. Why did I have to leave for the weekend? I could be with them right now._

_Peter has been making arrangements for me to stay here until I can find somewhere else to go. I’m glad Walter manor is like home. Everyone has been so supportive and helpful._   
_Hatchworth gave me this journal, telling me that writing out my feelings could help. It helps, but it will probably be a while before I get back to writing in here. I have to go now. The Spine is calling me._

Jade was confused. She had so many questions that would be unanswered. She had to keep reading. She flipped through a few pages and stopped at an entry.

_I have a new room now. It’s located in the back of The Hall of Wires. The Spine said I could stay here if I wanted to. It’s a nice room. I think I’ll take it. He’ll be nearby if I ever need help._

_The Spine has been so generous recently. He’s been looking for a place for me to live. I’m sure I have relatives somewhere who will take me in. This just needs time._

Jade flipped through more pages and stopped at another page.

_I’m leaving tomorrow morning. The Spine found a place for me. I’ll be living with my great aunt. I never knew I had a great aunt. This is great. I already said my goodbyes to everyone earlier this evening. I’m going to miss them. I’m sure I’ll be back soon. I have to go to bed now. The Spine will be taking me to the airport early in the morning._

Jade turned the page and saw the messy handwriting. The pages after were filthier than the others.

_I’m trapped._   
_The Spine has me locked up in this room, telling me there’s been a change in plans. There’s something wrong with him. I can tell. He’s been too friendly with me recently. I hate it. I just want to leave and go anywhere but here. I’m sure the others in Walter manor have no idea I’m still here._   
_I tried asking him what was going on, but all he too me was that I’ll be safer here with him. I want out!_

Jade shivered as she went to the next page.

_I have no idea how long it’s been. I’m sure it’s been four years. I think I’m nineteen years old now. I’m sorry I haven’t written anything down. I’ve just been…busy._   
_He has a virus of some kind. I checked his wiring while he was in stasis and saw that it was all mixed up. He woke up in the middle of my investigation and slapped me. So cold. I want to be warm._   
_The only peace I get is when he locks me in my room before leaving for a show. I can finally be alone._   
_I’m alone right now. He’s gone for a few days. Thank goodness._   
_I was sneaking around in the Hall of Wires a few days ago and saw something strange. The Spine seems to be building an automaton and hiding it deep in the wires. It looks like a female. What is he planning to do? I was able to get away from it before The Spine caught me with the wires. I can’t go back in there anymore after what he did with the wires._   
_I’ve tried calling for help, but I stopped after realizing that the room is soundproof._   
_I want to see Rabbit and Hatchworth again. It’s been so long._   
_I want to go home._

Jade didn’t like what she was reading, but she continued to the next page.

_The Spine sat me down this morning to have a long talk. He wants to turn me into a robot. He would be using that robot body that was hanging amongst the wires. He told me I won’t ever die and that I could live a new life in Walter manor with him. He wants me to be his._   
_I told him he was crazy and that he can go fuck himself. There’s no way I’m doing that. I don’t want to be a robot. I want to be me._   
_He didn’t take my response well and stormed off._   
_He left the door unlocked tot he Hall of Wires. The wires were more passive with him gone. I went in and saw that he left his computer on. Everything was blocked by a password except for one file labeled ‘New Life’._   
_There were others before me. Countless companions who were drawn into his sick trap Most of them had refused just like me and they died. He recorded each murder and experiment on those who were willing. They didn’t end well._   
_He’s going to kill me. I just know it. I have to stop him from continuing this. He’s sick and I have to help him somehow._   
_Wish me luck._

Jade turned the page and saw nothing but tally marks. They continued over to the next few pages and stopped on the last page. It was tainted with blood and tears.

_I couldn’t help him. There’s no stopping him. I failed. I only have moments before he comes back._   
_I hope anyone who reads this will find the courage to stop him. He has to be stopped or cured of this illness._   
_My name is Kelsey Star-_

It ended there. There was nothing else. Jade stared at the last sentence in horror. He took Kelsey. 

Jade stood up and stared at her door. She remembered Kelsey’s second step. Watch the secret tapes. She knew what she was going to see wouldn’t be pretty at all.  
She sighed and went up to her door and found it locked. With an annoyed sigh, she grabbed a hairpin from her table and went to work. She was glad The Spine let her keep her hairpins. He had told her many times she needed to keep her hair neat and tidy. She barely listened to him. She liked her hair messy and wild. The door finally clicked and Jade smiled grimly as she opened the door to the Hall of Wires.

It was still the same as before. The red light was dimmer now due to it being nighttime. The wires swayed gently side to side as if they were asleep. It was almost peaceful. Jade took a quick look around and saw The Spine’s study. She ran up to it and saw his computer. She turned it on and was faced with the password screen. She stared at the screen for what felt like hours, trying to figure out what the password was. The first thing that came to mind was “Giraffe”. She typed it in and for nothing. 

“What could it be?” She asked herself. 

Maybe he had it written down somewhere in his table. Jade opened and drawer and looked through many of the notebooks. Most of them contained song lyrics or random notes. She opened one journal and froze when she saw her name written on all the pages. They were all neat and organized without missing any beat. It was like it was printed off a computer. She got to the last page and saw one sentence.

_**She WILL turn.** _

Jade shivered as she closed the journal and went back to the computer screen. After seeing that, she figured out what the password probably was. She typed in her name and the computer came to life.

The screen was red with many different icons. Jade grabbed the mouse and clicked on the different icons but came to even more password screens. She typed in her name, but got nothing. She stared at each icon until she saw one with the name “New Life” under it. That was the one that Kelsey mentioned. Jade clicked the icon and found multiple video files. Each of them had a name under them. They were all girls names. Maddie. Sam. Violet. Kelsey. Regan. Alexandra. Sydney. Nic. Amy. Kelsey. Breanna. Judith. Arya. Catlyn. Jade stared in horror at each file. So many girls had suffered before her. She had to watch them.   
Jade went to click on the file named Kelsey and braced herself.

The screen went blank before The Spine’s smirking face showed up on the screen. Jade only glared at him as he began to talk.

“Hello there. As you can see, this experiment has failed terribly. My dear Kelsey has refused to change for me and she must pay the consequences,” he crowed.

There was someone whimpering in the background. 

“I want to go home,” a girl’s voice muttered. The Spine only hissed as he moved to the side to reveal a girl entangled in the wires. Kelsey.  

“You are home, little dove. I protected you. I did all I could for you and you refused my help and my love. This was going to help you, my dear girl,” The Spine growled while picking up the camera and placing it close to Kelsey.

Jade felt her blood go cold as Kelsey stared into the camera, begging for help with her eyes. Blood was trickling down her face from a gash on her forehead.

“You’re sick, Spine. Let me help you,” she pleaded while struggling against the wires. She stopped when a wire wrapped around her throat with an angry hiss.

“How many times have I told you, little dove? I’m perfectly fine. There’s nothing wrong with me. You just decided to be an idiot girl,” he hissed while getting close to Kelsey’s face. Kelsey shivered as she tried to look away, but was kept in place by a wire. The Spine’s smile got wider as Kelsey struggled weakly.

“Don’t,” she whimpered as The Spine gently touched her face. Jade felt sick to her stomach watching this. She wanted to look away, but couldn’t.

“What happened to my lovely Kelsey? Why do you hate me? You used to love being with me,” The Spine said in a mocking tone while petting her hair.

“Don’t touch me,” Kelsey snapped while trying to pull herself away. Jade flinched as The Spine slapped Kelsey hard. Her screams were quickly extinguished as The Spine shoved a glove into her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as The Spine continued to gently caress her face.

“You could have been beautiful, Kelsey. I never wanted to kill you. Such a waste,” he said. The wires tightened around Kelsey as The Spine went off screen. Jade could hear Kelsey’s panicked breaths as she looked around in a panic. She could have sworn she saw a flickering blue light coming from her chest. 

“I have a something special for you, little dove,” Spine’s voice purred from behind the camera. Jade saw Kelsey’s eyes widen in horror at something offscreen. Her screams were muffled as she began to violently struggle against her restraints.

The Spine’s face came back in front of the camera as Kelsey continued to scream.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun now,” he chuckled as he walked over to Kelsey’s side. Jade saw that he was carrying a large pair of scissors. 

“Where shall I start, little dove?” he asked while holding the scissors close to her neck. Jade’s screams died down as they turned to sobs. Jade could feel her chest tighten as she watched The Spine gently stroke Kelsey’s face.

“Shhh. It’s okay, little dove. This won’t last long. I promise,” he purred while planting a kiss on her forehead. 

Jade watched in horror as he cut into her arm with the scissors. Jade screamed as The Spine continued to comfort her with soothing words, pressing his forehead against hers. The blades went down to her fingers he cut each one off. Jade could only stare and listen to the sight and sounds of bones being crushed and flesh being torn apart.

Kelsey went eerily quiet as The Spine pulled away. She was breathing heavily as her head hung low. The glove fell out of her mouth, letting her gasp softly for air. Her fingers were now bloody stumps.

“Are you awake, Kelsey?” The Spine asked while holding up her head. She only glared at him. 

“Fuck you,” she muttered. 

The Spine exhaled steam and blew it into her face with a chuckle. Kelsey continued to glare at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. If looks could kill, he would be dead.

“Such foul language from my little dove. Shall I take your tongue next?” He asked while holding the scissors close to her mouth.

“No,” Kelsey whimpered weakly while trying to turn her head away.

Kelsey continued to whimper softly as he gently traced the scissors down her neck and around her glowing blue chest, humming to himself while doing it. Jade could feel her heart quickening as she continued to watch.

“Did you love those other girls?” Kelsey asked. The Spine was silent as he buried the scissor deep in her side, making her cry out weakly. He quickly pulled it out and disappeared behind the camera.

“You need help! Those girls didn’t deserve to die. Why do you do this?” Kelsey pleaded.

There was a loud hiss off camera followed by a low growl. It was almost animal-like.

“Don’t question me, little dove. I feel fine,” The Spine snapped while returning. He held a syringe with a clear liquid. He grabbed Kelsey’s shoulder and injected its contents into her neck. Kelsey winced in pain for a moment before her eyes suddenly went wide.

“This should keep you awake,” The Spine chuckled while going back to grab the scissors.

“No more!” She cried out.

The Spine only laughed as he buried the scissors deep in her side. Kelsey only gasped out in pain as she stared into nothingness.

“Don’t pass out on me, little dove! I think I know the next step for you,” he crowed while pulling the scissors out of her side and dropping them to the ground. Kelsey only stared blankly at him.

“Why? Why are you doing this, Spine?” She asked.

“Oh, my pretty little dove. I’m hurting you because I love you,” he crowed while nuzzling her cheek. Kelsey was unresponsive as he gently cupped her cheeks. He held her there for a moment before a deep chuckle filled the air.

“You have such pretty eyes,” he said.

Jade watched in horror as he plunged his fingers into Kelsey’s eyes. Kelsey only whimpered as she struggled weakly against him. Jade couldn't look away. 

“No,” Kelsey whispered.

“Shhh. Don’t struggle, little dove. It will be over soon,” The Spine crooned as he continued to dig around. Kesley gave one last cry before going limp. The Spine sighed in annoyance and yanked out her eyes which were a bloody mess. He threw them to the side and checked Kelsey’s pulse. 

“Still alive,” he said while going back to the camera. Jade shivered at the sight of his blood-stained face. She could have sworn she saw a red glow in his eyes.

“I’m going to wait for my little dove to wake up,” he crowed as the screen went black. 

The screen suddenly came back to life. They were in the bedroom. The Spine sat on the bed, cradling a sleeping Kelsey in his arms. Jade noticed her eyes were stitched shut along wight he rest of the cuts that had previously decorated her body. There was a pained look on her sleeping face as The Spine gently stroked her hair.

“My poor little dove. She’s in so much pain that she has become delirious. She thinks I’m her birth-father, poor thing. I think she’s about to wake up again. Isn’t she just precious?” He crowed.

Kelsey groaned in her sleep as she writhed around. Her stitched-shut eyes twitched as if she was trying to open them.

“Daddy? Where are you?” Kelsey asked in a pained voice.

“I’m right here, baby. Everything is alright,” The Spine purred in a voice that wasn’t his.

“My whole body hurts, daddy. I can’t see. I can barely feel anything. It really hurts. Make it stop,” Kelsey begged.

“And how can I stop your pain, baby?” The Spine asked.

“Please kill me, daddy. I can’t take it. I want to be with mom,” Kelsey whimpered. 

The Spine chuckled as he gently stroked Kelsey’s face, making her shiver at the touch.

“If that’s what you really want, baby. I’ll do it for you,” he said while kissing her bloody cheek. Kelsey smiled as she rested her head against his chest. She froze as if realizing something.

“Spine?”

“Right here, my little dove,” he chuckled while holding Kelsey close to his chassis. Kelsey started panicking as The Spine held her, humming to himself. Jade felt her chest tighten with dread as she watched on in horror.

“I’ll make it quick, baby,” The Spine crowed in the unknown voice as he rubbed her back. Kelsey’s panicked breaths died down as she began whimpering softly. He gently took hold of her head and held her there for a moment before he smiled at her lovingly.

“I loved you, always,” he whispered.

“I hate you-” she was stopped short as he snapped her neck.

Jade paused the video. She had seen enough. She didn’t bother looking at the other videos. There was only one thing left to do now. Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run, Jade, ruuuuuuunnnnn!


	8. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Jade can escape, she has some unfinished business to attend to

Jade didn't have a moment to lose as she ran back to her room and started packing clothes and rations. She stared at Kelsey's open diary. She would need evidence to prove what was going on. Grabbing it, she stuffed it in a backpack along with some clothes and some snacks. She would need money as well.

She remembered the safe in The Spine's study where he stored extra money. It was locked, but she knew the code to unlock it. She had watched as he unlocked it multiple times in the past without him knowing. 

She stuffed in another pair of socks into her bag and went back into the Hall of Wires. The red glow was a bit brighter now as if the wires knew something was up. Jade felt uneasy as the wires began swaying more. Jade ignored the strange feeling in her gut and went over to The Spine's study. She saw the small safe and quickly unlocked it. Stacks of money laid before her, free for her to take. She grabbed as much as she could and stuffed it into a pouch in her backpack. She checked how much she had grabbed and counted around seven-hundred dollars. A good amount.

Jade pulled out a hairpin from her hair and made her way to the exit. She paused when a wire gently stroked her shoulder. Jade shivered as she stared at the wire. The wire pulled away from her and pointed upwards into the canopy of wires. Curious, Jade walked over and saw a tangle of wires on the ground. They led up to the canopy. 

"What is it?" Jade asked as she touched a wire. The wire only vibrated softly as it pointed upwards. She would have to climb up. 

Jade put her backpack down and grabbed the tangle of wires. She was about to climb before the tangle suddenly pulled her up, making her yelp in surprise. She was pulled higher and higher until she was brought into what looked like a clearing. The wires were so close together that she couldn't fall through. Jade crawled into the clearing. It was much brighter now. 

Jade took in her surroundings and immediately spotted the strange figure propped up as if it were sitting. An automaton. It looked like a female due to it's feminine features. Her head hung low as if she were asleep. There was dull blue glow coming from her chest. It was very similar to The Spine's. Jade noticed a wire connected to the back of her neck. She wasn't sure where it came from, but it hummed with energy.

"Who are you?" Jade whispered as she crept closer.

She froze when the automaton's head twitched. The automaton's body twitched again as she slowly raised her head. There was a loud creak as the automaton's eyes fluttered open. Bright green eyes filled with agonizing pain stared at her. 

"Jade," she said in a soft, robotic voice. 

"Th-Th-That's me," Jade replied.

"Help…us. Too many pieces. Too many souls," the automaton whispered.

Jade had so many questions. How were the souls able to get into the automaton? Where they one? Does The Spine know about this? She had to help them. They were suffering.

"Does The Spine know that you're in there?" Jade asked.

The automaton grimaced in pain as she shook her head no.

"He knows nothing. You must help him when…you have the opportunity. But for now…you must help us and…flee," the automaton muttered. She coughed violently, spitting oil on the ground. She shuddered as she looked up at Jade with a pained expression.

"Please…disconnect the power. It will…free us," she whispered.

"I will," Jade said while crawling closer to the automaton. The automaton only stared at her, a faint smile on her black lips.

"We will…watch over you when we are free, Jade. You will not be…alone," the automaton sighed as Jade grabbed the wire that was connected to her neck.

"I'm so sorry you all had to suffer," Jade said while yanking the wire out of the automaton's neck.

The automaton gasped in pain as the blue glow from her chest went out like a lamp. She shut her eyes as she went limp. Jade watched in wonder as multiple white, wispy lights suddenly poured out of the automaton's chest. They floated around Jade, growing bigger and brighter. She swore she could hear them laughing and cheering amongst themselves. One came close to her and started changing shape. It took the form of a familiar young girl. Kelsey. Her smile was bright and happy as she rested her hand on Jade's shoulder. She was unusually warm.

"Thank you, Jade," she chimed before fading into nothingness along with the others. 

Jade sat in silence, thinking about what just happened. She had freed a multitude of souls that were trapped in the automaton. A good deed. She suddenly felt warm inside.

"Go now, Jade," Kelsey's voice whispered in her ear. 

Jade smiled as she went back down, letting the wires guide her. She ran over, grabbing her backpack as she went to the door. She was almost free now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happy for once :D


	9. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade discovers the brand new world around her

Jade picked at the lock for a few seconds before it unlocked with a loud snap. With a sigh, she glanced back to look at her prison one last time. There was no way she would be coming back here ever again. The wires were more active now. They made sad hisses and moved as if calling her back in. Jade only shook her head.

"Goodbye," she whispered as she turned her back to the Hall of Wires.

Jade looked around the hallway and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction of the Hall of Wires. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that she had to leave as quickly a possible. She wanted to stop and look into the countless doorless doorways, but knew that it was a waste of her time. 

After walking around aimlessly for what felt like forever, Jade found herself before a grand staircase that led down. It had been forever since the last time she had to go downstairs and it resulted in The Spine carrying her down. She could do this. Jade took a deep breath as she attempted to go down. She looked up and noticed the many portraits along the walls. They were of many different people and events. Some looked very strange and confusing. One portrait caught her eye. It was a family portrait of an important looking man surrounded by four well-dressed robots. She immediately recognized Spine. He was attempting to look serious but obviously failed, smirking while the other robots made funny faces. There was a date near the bottom of the portrait. 1899. 

"That's over a hundred years ago," Jade mused as she continued on her way.

Jade finally found herself at the bottom of the staircase. There was a huge doorless doorway that led outside. Jade smiled as she walked out of the giant manor and into newfound freedom. 

"Finally," she whispered to herself as she looked up at the starry night sky. She had never truly seen the stars, except from her bedroom window. It was beautiful. Jade gasped softly when she saw a shooting star. The Spine had told her a long time ago that wishing upon a shooting star would make her greatest wish come true.

 

_"Look, Pappy Spine! There's a star falling out of the sky!" A young Jade cooed as she scrambled toward the window._   
_"That's a falling star, love. If you make a wish, it will come true," The Spine crowed as he joined her to look out the window._   
_Little Jade gasped in awe at the new information. Wishes coming true? That was magic!_   
_"It's magical. Can I make a wish now?" Jade asked excitedly._   
_"Of course, love. Think of any wish that you want," The Spine said while patting her head._   
_"I wish I could go outside," Jade whispered. The Spine only laughed at her._

 

"My wish came true," Jade smiled as she walked down the long driveway that led to a road. There was nothing of importance to be seen at the moment. She had to keep walking to find anything.

As Jade walked, she noticed something in the distance. There was a sign down the road that was illuminated by a stoplight. Jade went up to it and read the information.

"Downtown San Diego: 1 mile," Jade read.

San Diego. That was in California. The Spine never told her about where they lived. 

"No. Don't think about him anymore. Go downtown," Jade muttered as she went in the direction of Downtown San Diego. 

As she walked, Jade thought about where to go. She needed to find a new home as soon as possible…but where? She knew nothing of the outside world and was sure something bad would happen soon if she couldn't find a place to stay.

A thought suddenly came to her. Sister Patrick's Home For Children, the orphanage she was supposed to grow up in. She could go there and ask for help. Maybe they knew about her and her mother. It was the perfect plan.

Jade walked up a hill and gasped at the city of San Diego before her. It was glowing with life. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. Jade wiped away a tear and proceeded to make her way to the city. Jade gasped in awe as she finally entered the city. People were all around her, talking and walking. It was wonderful.   
Jade felt her stomach gurgle loudly. She needed to take a break. She spotted a nearby bench and sat down. She reached into her bag and pulled out an energy bar. The people around her didn't seem to notice her or care as she watched silently. The city was so big! How was she going to find Sister Patrick's?

"I can ask someone," Jade said to herself.

Jade glanced around and spotted an elderly woman sitting at a corner. She held her hands out as if asking for something and she looked quite sad. Maybe she could help. Jade put on a smile and approached her.

"Hello there," Jade chimed.

"Do you have any food, dear? I'm starving," The woman said in a weak voice.

"I think I do. Do you like apples?" Jade asked as she pulled out an apple for the woman. The woman smiled warmly as she gave her the apple.

"Thank you, dear. You're an angel," the woman cooed as she bit into the apple.

"Do you know where Sister Patrick's Orphanage is, ma'am?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't know. If you have the money, then you should take a taxi. They can take you there," the woman replied.

"What's a taxi?" Jade asked curiously.

The woman only stared at her with a confused expression. The confusion then turned into a warm smile as she chuckled softly. 

"You poor dear. You must be new here. A taxi is a car where you pay the driver to take you places. They can take you anywhere. You can spot them easily. Just watch for people hailing them and do the same. I hope you find what you're looking for, dear," the woman said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jade said as she bowed her head. She wanted to do something nice for this lady. Maybe give her a gift since it looked like she didn't have much. Jade noticed her glowing jade necklace hanging from her neck. The perfect gift for the woman. She didn't need it since it reminded her of The Spine. Jade took it off and presented it to the woman. 

"This is for you, ma'am. You were such a big help to me," Jade chimed.

"Is that real jade?" The woman asked in amazement. 

"Yes, ma'am. I thought it would look prettier on you. I don't need it since it brings back bad memories," Jade said as she handed the necklace to her. The woman teared up as she put the necklace on.

"God bless you, my child! You really are an angel," the woman cried as she pulled Jade into a hug. She was so warm! Jade smiled and hugged her back. 

The two eventually pulled away from each other with big smiles.

"What's your name, child? My name is Hope" Hope said.

"I'm Jade. It was nice meeting you, Hope. Thank you so much," Jade chimed as he got up to leave.

"Be safe, my dear Jade," Hope said as she waved goodbye to her.

Jade felt all warm inside as she walked down the sidewalk. Hope was such a kind woman. She made her feel…loved. It was real love. It was nothing like what she grew up with. Jade hoped that she would meet her again someday. 

Jade looked around and watched as a man stood by the side of the road with his arm outstretched into the air. A yellow car drove close and the man went in. There was a sign on the side of the car that read "Taxi". This was her chance.

Jade stood close tot he edge of the street and did the same thing the man did. There were many taxi's in the street, but none stopped for her. Her am was quickly growing tired.

Eventually, a taxi came close to her. Jade wasn't sure what to do as the window came down and a gruff-looking man glared at her. He was frightening.

"Well, are ya coming in or not, girlie?" The man asked.

He was letting her in! Jade smiled as he opened the door and went into the taxi. It was quite cramped in the car, but Jade didn't care. This was her first time ever going into a car. It was almost magical.

"Where do ya want to go, girlie?" The man grumbled tiredly.

"Can you please take me to Sister Patrick's Home For Children, sir?" Jade asked, remembering her manners.

"Are ya sure about that, girlie? That's in the bad part of the city. It's not safe there at night," the man said. He looked more concerned now.

"I'm sure, sir. I can pay you. I have the money," Jade replied.

"Well, I hope you can handle yerself, girlie. I'll take ya there," the man said while getting the car started. Jade buckled herself in and braced herself as the car began to move. It was an odd sensation, but she loved it. Jade stared out the window and watched as the city changed before her very eyes. In a matter of minutes, the bright, cheery city of San Diego turned into a dim, unhappy place. There weren't many people out in the streets anymore. It looked more ominous now. Jade decided to look around the taxi, but there wasn't much to be seen.

Minutes passed and the taxi came to a stop. Jade looked out the window and saw multiple buildings. The taxi was stopped in front of a dark alley. She easily recognized it from her dream. This was the place.

"That''l be fifty dollars, girlie," the man said while holding out his hand.

"All I have are hundreds. Is one-hundred okay, sir?" Jade asked as she fished out a hundred dollar bill.

"That's perfectly fine, girlie. Good luck out there," the man smiled. 

"Thank you, sir," Jade chimed as she got out of the taxi. She watched as the taxi drove out of sight and turned back to the alley. She was sure Sister Patrick would be here, willing to help her.

Jade slowly made her way into the dark alley. It was too quiet. She didn't like it. She looked around and suddenly remembered what she saw in her dream. There should be a lamp somewhere that lit up the door to Sister Patrick's. There was no light here. The place looked dead. 

"What happened here?" Jade asked to no one in particular.

Jade paused as she saw a door that led into the nearest building. She could barely make out the sign that hung above it. 

"Sister Patrick's Home For Children," Jade read in awe. This was it. This was where she was taken away so long ago. This was where she would get her questions answered. Jade smiled as she approached the door.

"What are you doing here, girl?" An angry voice growled from behind her. Jade turned around and froze. Two men stood before her. They didn't look friendly as they held knives out in a threatening manner. One was clearly much older than her. The second seemed to be around her age.

"You trespassin' here? This is our place, ya little bitch," the elder man sneered as he inched forward. Jade couldn't do anything. Why were these men so angry with her? She didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm…I'm here to see Sister Patrick. Do you two know her?" Jade dared to ask.

The men only laughed at her, making Jade angry with them. What was so funny?

"That old bitch died a long time ago, babe. This place has been empty before the gang took over. We live here now," the younger man chuckled.

"What? Shouldn't there be others who should have taken over after she died? Why did-"

"Shut up, you little bitch! Are you gonna steal our money and weapons? We might as well kill you right now," the older man smiled cruelly as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her.

Jade couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to be in a safe place away from danger.

"Please! I don't have anything! I'm just trying to get away from a horrible person!" Jade cried as she fell to the floor. She had come so far and it was all going to be taken away from her.

"We don't care if your daddy beat you. You're a trespasser," the older man growled.

"What are you two doing?" a girl's voice demanded. 

Jade looked up and saw a girl at the door. She looked like she was around Jade's age. The girl pushed away the dreads that framed her face and glared at the two men until her gaze fell on Jade. Her expression immediately changed to worry.

"Why are you two tormenting this poor girl? We don't harm our own people," the girl said while placing a reassuring hand on Jade's shoulder. She smiled down at Jade in a friendly manner. 

"She's trespassin', Jasper. She don't belong here," the older man said while giving Jade an angry glare. His gaze went to the floor as Jasper glared back.

"I'm sure she has a good reason to be here, Morty," Jasper said.

"It's Mort," Morty mumbled.

"So, what's your name, sweet thing? I'm Jasper," Jasper said as she turned back to Jade. Jade felt her face heat up a bit at the nickname.

"I…I'm Jade. I came here to see Sister Patrick, but these guys told me that she died a long time ago. I was supposed to be here, but I was taken away by a horrible man. I ran away tonight while he was gone," Jade said while wiping away a fresh wave of tears. Jasper only nodded as she listened.

"We need to let Big Daddy know about you, Jade. He'll figure out what to do with you. Right now, you need to rest," Jasper said while pulling out a while cloth. Jade eyed it curiously as Jasper brought it to her face. Jade gasped as she lost consciousness.

"Sorry, Jade. We'll talk in the morning," Jasper said before all went dark.


	10. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finds herself a new home and new allies

_Jade found herself in a dark room. A loud hum filled the air, making her uneasy. Something wasn't right at all. There was another hum that sounded too familiar. Jade suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. She was so cold. This cold felt unnatural. It made her head hurt and she felt numb from it. She couldn't feel anything._

_"My precious Jade has come back home," a familiar deep voice crooned from the darkness._

_"No," Jade whimpered as she backed away from the source. She couldn't be back. She had come so far._

_"You're going to stay here forever, love," The Spine growled._

_Jade felt an ice-cold hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. She found herself in front of a mirror, but the girl staring back at her wasn't her. It was the automaton girl that she had found hidden amongst the wires. The girl looked horrified as she stared back at Jade. Jade raised her hand to touch her face and saw the girl do the same thing. This couldn't be happening._

_"You're going to be perfect," The Spine chuckled._

_Jade screamed in horror as darkness consumed her once more._

 

Jade gasped as she woke up in a strange room. Her head was pounding. She wiped away the sweat from her brow, breathing heavily. A dream. It was just a dream.

"Thank goodness," Jade sighed.

Jade waited a moment for her heart to slow down a bit. It felt like it was going to burst out of her chest any second. Jade looked around the room as she waited. There wasn't much to be seen. All she could find was an open closet with many clothes in it, her backpack that laid on the floor near the door, a chair, and a night stand with a glass of water. 

She was parched. Jade grabbed the cool glass of water and chugged it down. It felt nice.

Jade pushed away the blanket that covered her and saw that she was wearing different clothes. She wore a large black shirt with red shorts. Someone had undressed her. Someone saw the bruises and cuts that decorated her body. Someone was going to question her about where they came from. She didn't want that at all. She didn't want to remember.

Jade's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?" A voice asked. Jade remembered that voice. It was the girl from last night, Jasper. Jasper was the once who saved her from the mens ho wanted to hurt her. She was also the one who knocked her out.

"You can come in," Jade replied as she sat up a bit in bed. She watched as the door opened and Jasper walked in. Jasper smiled warmly at her as she sat down in the chair.

"How are you feeling, Jade?" She asked.

"I'm still tired. How long has it been since you knocked me out?" Jade demanded while giving Jasper an angry glare.

"I'm so sorry about that, Jade. It was just a precaution. We didn't want any trouble from you or anyone else. People here don't really trust new arrivals at first," Jasper said.

"How long was I out, Jasper?" Jade asked again.

"It's been a day, Jade. I gave you too much. I'm sorry. Big Daddy is a bit pissed at me for pulling something like that," Jasper said in a sad tone.

"What are you guys going to do with me?" Jade asked.

"I…I really don't know. Big Daddy wants to meet you as soon as you feel better. If he likes you, you can join our gang. You'll be safe with us," Jasper chimed. Her smile quickly faded away as Jade put the glass away. Jade noticed her arm was outstretched and her wounds could be seen in plain sight.

"Did your daddy beat you?" Jasper asked.

Jade was silent. She really didn't want to talk about The Spine and what he did to her.

"You saw the bruises and scars," Jade finally muttered.

"I did when I was putting you in those pajamas," Jasper replied.

"I…I don't want to talk about it. Not yet," Jade said while rubbing her most recent bruise.

Jasper got up and sat next to her on the bed. Jade was surprised when she felt Jasper gently hold her hand. So warm. She loved it. 

"It's okay, Jade. That part of your life is over now. You're free," Jasper said while squeezing her hand a bit. Jade smiled. She was starting to like Jasper. Maybe she could be a possible best friend.

There was another knock at the door. Jasper squeezed Jade's hand once more and went to the door. Jade watched as Jasper opened the door and disappeared. She could hear Jasper talking with someone.

"She needs more time to rest, Big Daddy. The poor thing has been through a lot. I saw all the bruises and scars on her body when I changed her into the pajamas," Jasper said in a hushed voice.

"I want to see her for myself, Jasper," a rough, gravely voice grumbled.

"I don't think-" Jasper paused for a moment and sighed, "Go ahead, Big Daddy."

Jasper came back into the room. She looked grim but put on a warm smile for Jade. Jade smiled back, but it immediately disappeared when a large man came into the room. Big Daddy. He looked gruff and intimidating as he looked at Jade as if studying her. 

"What's your name, girl?" Big Daddy asked, folding his arms across his chest as he watched her. He looked like he would yell at her at any given moment. 

"My…My name is Jade," Jade replied fearfully. 

"My baby girl, Jasper, told me that you came from a bad home and that you ran away. Is that true?" Big Daddy asked, his rough nature softening a bit. He looked concerned and worried about Jade. Jade only nodded her head, wiping away a stray tear. 

"Can you tell us who did this, Jade? We might be able to help you if you tell us. Just give us a name and we'll find the fucker that did this to you," Big Daddy said with a grim smirk.

"The Spine," Jade growled.

"That's an odd name for a guy," Jasper said.

"That name sounds familiar. Is he your father?" Big Daddy asked.

"No. He kidnapped me shortly after I was dropped off here by my mother. I hate him," Jade replied shortly.

"What did he do to you before you ran away?," Big Daddy asked nervously.

Jade grew quiet. Should she tell them? The bruises and scars already explained what had happened to her. Big Daddy noticed her discomfort and smiled kindly at her.

"It's okay, Jade. We won't judge you. We just want to help," Big Daddy said in a gentle voice. Jade looked from Big Daddy to Jasper. She felt like she could trust them.

"He kept me locked up in that damn manor my entire life. He was planning to turn me into a robot like himself. He's sick-"

"A robot?! You mean like the robots from Walter manor? **That** Spine? That's where you came from?" Big Daddy exclaimed. 

"You know The Spine?" Jade asked.

"I know he belongs there. My wife, Katrina, went to work there as a maid when money was tight. She was found dead a month later. They told us that she died from some kind of horrible accident. They never gave us her body," Big Daddy said sadly. Jasper looked at the wall, wiping at her eye.

Jade remembered Katrina from that awful day. The Spine lied again. He killed a woman with a loving family. 

"The Spine killed your wife, Big Daddy. She was trying to help me and he strangled and hung her," Jade said. Jasper suddenly ran out of the room, covering her face. Big Daddy only shook his head. He trembled, but kept his composure. 

"That bastard. If I ever see that damned robot, I'll kill him," Big Daddy growled.

"He's sick. There's something wrong with him," Jade said as she grabbed her backpack and pulled out Kelsey's journal. Big Daddy had to know.

"There were others before me. He's obsessed with creating the perfect companion or the prefect daughter. It changes with each victim. I found this last night. You should read it," Jade said while handing the diary to him. 

Big Daddy took it and began skimming through the pages. Jade noticed his hands start to shake as he read through it. He finally closed the journal with a grim look.

"I'm glad you had the nerve to run away, Jade. I don't know what's wrong with The Spine, but he needs to be stopped. I would call the police and send them to Walter manor, but the cops don't bother going there and they would never listen to someone like me," Big Daddy said with a low chuckle.

"Will you let me stay? I have nowhere else to go, Big Daddy," Jade said hopefully. 

Big Daddy only winked at her as he got up and went to the door. Jade could faintly hear Jasper crying. Poor thing.

"You should get more rest, Jade. We'll see you in the morning," Big Daddy said as he disappeared. 

Jade smiled. They were letting her stay. She could barely believe it, but it was happening. It was finally happening. She was finally free. There was still the issue of The Spine. He was still out there. Still dangerous. What was she going to do if he came looking for her? 

Jade yawned tiredly. She would think up of something eventually. For now, she needed more sleep.

 

_Jade was back in her bedroom._

_No! Not now!_

_She felt her panicked breaths as she looked around for a possible escape route. She went to the door, but found that it was locked._

_A pin! She needed a pin! Jade reached into her mess of hair and dug around for one. She found nothing._

_"This is another nightmare, Jade. It'll end soon," she reassured herself._

_Jade tried to regulate her breathing and sat in the nearest corner of the room. Why was she back here?_

_As if on cue, heavy footsteps could be heard from outside her door. Jade felt her heart skip a beat when she heard a familiar hum. The door handle jiggled a bit and then clicked. The door opened and The Spine walked in. He didn't seem to notice Jade in the corner as he went to her fridge and pulled out a large cake from the package he carried._

_"Are you awake, love?" He whispered while putting away more luggage in the closet. He pulled out a small box with a bow on top of it and placed it on Jade's desk. He smiled lovingly at her bed as if expecting an answer._

_His loving smile quickly turned to a frustrated scowl as he approached the bed. Something seemed to be terribly wrong. Jade suddenly realized what was going on. She was seeing what was going on in her room at the moment._

_"Jade? Love? Answer me," The Spine said. There was a panic in his voice. He pulled off the sheets to find no one there. Jade saw him grow through whole range of emotions as a cloud of steam circled around his head. Jade couldn't tell if he was distressed or enraged, but all she knew was that she didn't like it._

_"Jade," The Spine growled as he punched the bed, splitting it in two. Jade cowered in the corner as she watched him pace back and forth. The room was filled with steam by now._

_"I will find you, Jade. I will," he hissed. He turned around and stared at where Jade sat. She froze as he smiled cruelly and sauntered forward. He stopped until he was right in front of her, staring into nothingness. His head twitched a bit, making him growl in pain._

_"You're going to be perfect, love," The Spine chuckled._

 

Jade awoke with a gasp. She shivered as she stared into the dark room. It was still very late and she needed to rest, but she couldn't sleep now.

"He knows. Oh god, he knows," she whispered to herself.

He knew and he would find her and kill her. Jade quickly shook away the thought. There was no way The Spine would find her. She was miles away and the city was huge. It would be a long time until he would even find a trace of her. 

"There's nothing to be scared of, Jade. He won't find you," Jade reassured herself. 

She was safe here. The Spine wouldn't find her. Nothing could go wrong for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope XD  
> It's only going to get worse


	11. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's kindess has consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Murder and white people jokes

"Another bad night, but every penny counts," Hope muttered to herself as she looked into her tin can. She counted around eight dollars. Enough to get her a decent meal for the night. 

Hope sighed tiredly. It was getting late. She had to get back to her temporary home. She gathered up her few belongings and hobbled in the direction of her home. She ignored the sad and hateful stares of others as she walked. She didn't have time for people like them.

Her thoughts drifted to that sweet girl from a few nights ago, Jade. Such a sweet thing. She hoped Jade was doing well. The world needed more angels like Jade.  
She chuckled as she looked down at the beautiful jade necklace around her neck. She could make a great deal of money if she sold it, but something about the necklace was special. Its strange glow mystified her. She couldn't sell it. It was a reminder of Jade.

Hope stopped at a street corner and waited for the traffic sign to give the signal to walk. There was a cafe nearby. She could really use a coffee right now. Hope stared longingly at the cafe and noticed a man staring at her from one of the outside tables. He was a skinny man dressed all in black. Piercing green eyes stared at her as if studying her every move. He shifted his fedora and Hope swore she saw his eyes glow. A troublemaker. 

Hope felt her heart race as the man stood up and began to make his way toward her. She quickly glanced back at the traffic sign and saw that it was clear to walk. She hobbled as quickly as she could across the street. This man probably wanted to mug her or maybe something worse. Hope looked back and saw that the man had stopped as the light turned green and cars zoomed by. His gaze was on her.

She had to get home quickly. The abandoned building where she lived wasn't too far away. She could make it. Hope didn't dare look back as she made her way home. She wanted to cry out for help, but barely anyone would care to help her.

Hope could finally see her home from a block away. She was so close. She went into the nearest alley where she would get into the building from the back. So close.   
Hope paused to catch her breath. She hadn't moved like that in ages. She was sure she lost the strange man.

"You're almost home, Hope. Don't lose hope," she chuckled a bit at that. She loved saying stuff like that to herself.

Hope suddenly noticed something very strange. Her necklace was blinking rapidly. It seemed to hum with life. How strange.

"What's going on?" Hope asked as she took a closer look at the necklace. The blinking got faster and faster until it finally stopped. The green glow seemed to grow dim as if it were dying.

"Where's my daughter, ma'am?" A deep voice growled from behind Hope.

Hope spun around to face the strange man that had been following her. He looked furious as he glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. Please leave me alone. I have nothing to offer," Hope pleaded, making herself look as harmless as possible.

The man only growled at her. He quickly pulled out an E-cigaratte and took a long puff. Hope could have sworn he hissed like a machine as he exhaled a large cloud of smoke. He took a few steps forward, smirking cruelly.

"I know you're lying, ma'am. That's her necklace you're wearing. I had a tracker put in it," he said

Hope looked down at the jade necklace. Jade belonged to this man? That was impossible. This man was clearly lying.

"How can that sweet girl belong to you, sir? Look at you. You're whiter than mayonnaise. The cocaine goes in your nose, not all over, sir," Hope said with a dark chuckle. 

"She's adopted, ma'am. I picked her up when she was abandoned in the streets. I'm all she has," the man said in a strained voice.

"I think she has a perfect reason to run, sir. I saw all those bruises and scars on her arms. You beat her," Hope said as she glared back at the man.

The man only paused for a moment. Hope only smirked as he looked a bit uncomfortable about her statement. The man shook his head, taking another drag from his E-cigarette.

"She's my baby, ma'am. I love her," the man said while giving her a sad look.

"Why did you beat her?" Hope demanded.

"Look…Ahh, what's your name, ma'am?" The man asked.

"It's Hope, sir. What's yours?" Hope answered.

"My name is David Michael Bennett, Miss Hope. I did not lay a hand on my baby. She did that to herself. She has a severe mental disability that causes her to harm herself. It's terrible. She can't be out by herself. You need to tell me where she is, Miss Hope," David said.

"I'm not buying a word you're saying, David. Jade is not your daughter," Hope said while backing away.

"I'm trying to be patient, Miss Hope. Tell me," David said in a more menacing tone. Hope stopped as she found herself backed against a wall. Not good. This man was going to hurt Jade. There was no way she was going to snitch. Jade was an angel. She shouldn't suffer by this man's hands.

"I'm not telling you anything, white devil," Hope hissed.

David sighed as he took another drag from the E-cigarette. Hope suddenly noticed his swaying movements as he rocked back and forth a bit. A drunk.

"I'm so sorry for doing this, ma'am," David said.

Hope barely had any time to react as David lunged forward, pinning her to the ground. Hope gasped for air as David held on to her throat. He was so strong for a skinny white man. Too strong.

"Get off me!" Hope snarled while slapping David across the face. Hope howled in pain as her hand came into contact with what felt like hard metal. She saw her hand and saw that it was bruised and a strange flesh-looking substance now coated her hand. Makeup. She looked back at David who had paused and touched the spot where she had slapped him. Hope felt her heart skip a beat as he removed his hand with a smirk. His skin was silver! This was no man. This was a monster.

"That was a poor choice, Miss Hope," David chuckled as he continued to wipe away the makeup from his face to reveal himself. Hope screamed in terror at the creature before her. The creature only smirked as he blew a cloud of hot steam into her face as he tightened his grip on her.

"Do you want to die, Miss Hope?" The creature asked while tightening his grip on her. Hope gasped for air as she stared into those glowing green eyes. She managed to shake her head in response.

"Tell me where my daughter is hiding and I'll let you live," he crowed as he loosened his grip a bit.

Hope's thoughts were a mess. What could she do? She couldn't tell him, but that would mean death for her. Vague. She had to be as vague as possible.

"She…She went to an…orphanage, monster," Hope said in a weak voice.

"An orphanage? There's not many of those around here," the creature mused. He looked up to the sky as if thinking about what she said. A cruel smile suddenly formed on his black lips as he looked back down at Hope.

"I know where my baby is hiding. Thank you, Miss Hope," the creature said with a dark chuckle.

"You'll never find her," Hope growled.

"You're wrong, Miss Hope. I'll find her and I'll bring her back home where she belongs," the creature hissed.

"Don't kill her, you silver devil. She's an angel. She doesn't deserve to be with-" she's stopped short as the creature grabs her by the neck again, choking her. No! He said he would let her live if she told. A liar and a monster was what this thing was. Sent by the devil himself to torment innocent souls.

"I'm not going to kill her, Miss Hope. I may kill her body, but I'll keep her mind and soul safe with me. She's going to be beautiful. The only one I'm going to kill is you, Miss Hope," the creature crowed as he removed the jade necklace from around Hope's neck. Tears streamed down Hope's face as she imagined the Jade, a sweet angel, being abused and tortured by this monster. She lost hope as her vision became darker and darker. All she could see where those horrible glowing green eyes glaring into her soul.

"Any last words, Miss Hope?" The creature asked.

"Y-Your… real name. Tell…me your na-na-name. I…I want to remember so I…can haunt you," Hope whispered weakly.

"My name is The Spine," the creature replied.

"Burn in….Hell, The Spine," Hope snarled.

The Spine only blew another cloud of steam into her face with a smirk. He gently took a hold of her head and forcefully jerked it. Hope gasped for air one last time as darkness took over.

 

The Spine stood over the limp body of the elderly woman.

"Disgusting," he muttered while picking up her body and dumping into a nearby dumpster. No one would be missing this one nor would anybody care. Just another homeless person.

He knew where Jade was hiding, but tonight was not the night to come for her. He had already wasted his time tracking down Hope. He would give Jade a few days of freedom until he would come for her.

"I'm coming for you, my dear Jade," he crooned as he headed back to Walter manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, The Spine is getting more and more brutal and scary as the story keeps going XD


	12. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade thought she was going to have a good day at the thrift store. Turns out someone is waiting for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baaaaaack~
> 
> Warning: Violence and creepiness

"Where are we going, Jasper? A curious Jade asked as she and Jasper walked down the street. 

"I'm taking you to the thrift store, girl. You need new clothes. You look like you're ready for a funeral," Jasper said with a giggle. 

Jade looked down at her black dress. She admitted that it did look a bit too formal compared to the clothes the people around her wore. She could use something new. She didn't really pack many clothes, so this change was beneficial. 

"What's a thrift store?" Jade asked.

"It's a place where you can buy clothes really cheap. You'll like it. There's one that's right down the street from here," Jasper replied. 

Jade smiled as she took in her surroundings. It had been almost a week since she joined Big Daddy's gang. Once Big Daddy had approved of her, the other members of the gang welcomed her. Jade had quickly discovered that this gang was more like a giant family and she loved it. Everyone was held together by a close and strong bond that couldn't be broken. Each person had each other's back. 

Jade had moved out of the tiny bedroom she was first in and into Jasper's room where she had an extra bed. It was fantastic. It was nice sharing a room with Jasper. They would talk for long periods of time, mostly consisting of Jade asking Jasper about stuff from the outside world. Jade loved to listen to Jasper talk about some of the most amazing things, like pizza and shopping malls.

No one really asked her about her past, except on one occasion where one of the guys asked her who had hurt her. He didn't dare ask that question again after Big Daddy smacked him upside the head, calling him an "idiot". 

"We're here," Jasper chimed, breaking Jade out of her thoughts. Jade looked up and saw the store before her. It didn't look spectacular, but who knew what surprises it held. The two of them walked in and were greeted with rows and rows of many different clothes. Jade gasped. It was fantastic. So many choices! 

"It's beautiful!" Jade cooed as she reached out to touch a bright blue dress. 

"I have thirty dollars. You can buy a lot with that around here. Let's get started," Jasper said.

 

  
"Hey, The Spine! What are ya d-d-doing?" Rabbit asked as she walked by her brother who was back in his human disguise. He had been going out disguised as a human a lot more. 

The Spine paused and turned toward her. His disguise was very believable to the naked eye, but Rabbit could still see her brother there. Something about him seemed off, to Rabbit's confusion. He seemed distracted by something and constantly took quick drags from his E-cigarette. 

"I'm just going out for a walk, Rabbit. I might go into town and see what's going on," he replied.

"That sounds like fun! Can Hatchy and I come?" Rabbit chimed.

"Did somebody say my name?" Hatchworth asked as he appeared from around a corner and joined his sister's side. The Spine didn't look very enthusiastic.

"Do ya wanna g-g-g-go out today, Hatchy? We can all go disguised as humans! It'll be fun," Rabbit said, clapping her hands excitedly. 

"That does sound fun! Why didn't you tell us before, you got ready The Spine? You look ready, but you'll have to wait for us and waiting is no fun," Hatchworth said.

The Spine sighed loudly, exhaling a big cloud of steam that floated around his head which he brushed away. Rabbit frowned when she noticed him shake his head. Negative.

"I wanted to go alone, guys. I actually have an important errand to run. We can go out some other day. I'll see you two later," The Spine grumbled as he marched away. 

Rabbit and Hatchworth only stared back at him as he left. Rabbit pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. She just wanted to spend an afternoon with him.

"He's being a-a-a real dummins today, Hatchy," Rabbit growled, stomping her foot. 

"Don't get angry, Rabbit. Maybe he just wants alone time. We should respect his privacy," Hatchworth replied.

An idea suddenly came to Rabbit, making her giggle like a maniac. Hatchworth gave her a worried glance as he slowly backed away.

"What are you planning, Rabbit?" He asked.

"I'm gonna follow him. I'm gonna see what he's p-p-planning to do," Rabbit crowed.

"Oh, Rabbit. That doesn't sound like a good idea, but go ahead. I'll be here waiting for the drama that will return with you two," Hatchworth said as he walked into a nearby sitting room. 

"See you later, Hatchy," Rabbit giggled as she went to get ready.

 

  
The next few hours were filled with wonder as Jade tried on different clothes. She loved trying out new things. She was quickly loving the comfortable feel of leggings and the stylish look of crop tops. Even stuff such as tank tops and shorts were a wonder to Jade. She had to try everything. She had missed out on so much when she was trapped in that damn manor. 

Jade was busy trying on a jacket when Jasper came to her side. She had everything Jade had picked out in a bag. 

"Jade, this guy has been watching us for the last ten minutes. He's by the entrance," She whispered as she stared past Jade at something behind her. Jade felt a shiver run down her spine as she glanced back. An elderly man was staring at them as he stood outside the thrift store. Jade trembled as he caught her eye. He wasn't The Spine, but he was still threat.

"Stay right here. I'm gonna call Big Daddy so he can pick us up. If he comes inside, go through the back alley. I'll be there," Jasper said as she rushed off. Jade watched her disappear. Fear was slowly taking over as she glanced back at the man. He was still watching. She had to do something about it. 

An employee. Tell an employee. 

Jade rushed to the front desk where a young man was busy reading a magazine. He looked up from the magazine and frowned at her. 

"What do you want?" He asked.

"There's a man watching me. Can you do something about him. I'm scared," Jade said.

The man looked up to stare at the entrance where the stranger was standing. He sighed loudly, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he turned back to Jade.

"That man is always here. Now, stop bothering me," the man growled as he went back to his newspaper.

Jade glanced at the entrance. The stranger was still staring.

"Please, sir. I'm really uncomfortable," Jade pleaded.

"If you're so uncomfortable, then you should just leave. Bye," the man sneered as he waved her off.

Jade looked around. There had to be a back entrance or something. She wasn't going to get any help from any employees today. She just had to go where Jasper went. Yeah! That's what she should do.

The front door opened and the stranger walked in, still staring intently at Jade. Jade felt her heart race as she looked around. She saw an "Employee's Only" sign and made her way toward the door. She hoped it would lead her to safety. 

She made a quick check around to make sure the only employee in the store wasn't looking. He was busy looking through his magazine. Jade smiled grimly as she quietly opened the door and walked into a dimly lit room. The rooms was filled with piles of clothes. In the back of the room was a door with an "Exit" sign over it.

"Freedom!" Jade silently cheered as she ran for the door. She opened it and slammed it behind her, finding herself in an alley. There wasn't much to the alley except for a dumpster and trash littering the ground. There was no sign of Jasper. Where was she?

"Jasper? Where are you?" She called out. No answer. 

Jasper would never leave her. Maybe she was waiting out front.

Jade turned to leave, but froze when the back door to the thrift shop open. The stranger walked out, staring at her intently with a big smile.

"Hi, girlie. How you doin'?" He asked in a gravely voice. 

"Leave me alone, sir. I don't want any trouble," Jade said while slowly backing away. 

"Sweet things like you shouldn't be alone, girlie. We can keep each other company," the man chuckled.

"I…I have a friend waiting for me, sir. I have to go now," Jade said. She suddenly realized he was blocking her way out of the alley. Not good.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, girlie," the man growled as he sauntered toward Jade.

Jade looked around for anything that could help her. She spotted a shard of glass a foot away from her. That could work. The man noticed where her gaze was and chuckled darkly.

"You don't want to do that, girlie. You'll only hurt yourself," he sneered while pulling out a gun from his pocket. 

"No," Jade whispered at the sight of the weapon. She still had to do something. 

Jade suddenly gasped and pointed at something behind the man, making him look around. Jade acted quickly and grabbed the shard of glass. The man had turned back to her and growled as he pointed his gun at her. Jade slashed and heard the gunshot. Searing pain coursed through her shoulder, making her cry out in agony. She gasped as she fell to the ground, hitting her head hard.

"You little bitch! You could have cut my eye out!" The man screamed. Jade was unresponsive. She couldn't move. All she could see was the far end of the alley. It was pitch black. Nothing to be seen. The man continued to swear and kicked her in the ribs.

"Stupid! I'll kill you!" The man raged on.

Jade closed her eyes and braced herself. The man wheezed and panted, the gun clicking into place. Jade heard a gunshot and a surprised cry from the man. It sounded like a struggle. The man was growling and cursing as he struggled with the unknown. The growls and curses soon turned to cries of pain and pleading.

"Yo! I'm sorry, sir. Please don't do this. I have a family! You can't do this to me! Don't-" his cries were cut short as a sickening snap filled the air. Jade shivered at the thought of the dead man, but was glad she was saved. She groaned in pain as she attempted to pull herself up.

"Don't do that, little lady. Let me help," a man's voice whispered. Jade felt firm hands gently help her up until she was sitting. Another man was crouched next to her. He looked frazzled but smiled in a friendly manner. Jade noticed the limp body of her attacker. His neck was bent in a horrible angle. Jade shivered and looked away. She was grateful for the man who helped her. That man deserved to die.

"Thank you," Jade said as she smiled back. She grimaced as she looked at her ruined shoulder. The man noticed and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against her shoulder, making her wince in pain.

"We need to get you somewhere safe, Jade," the man said while slowly helping her to her feet. Jade stared at the man in confusion. How did he know her name?

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"I'm a friend of your mother, Santana. I've been looking for you ever since you went missing. Your mother is going to be so elated and relieved when she finally meets you," the man said optimistically while pulling her into a hug. Jade felt her heart skip a beat. Her mother was still out there. She was going to finally be reunited with her mother. 

"We have to go now, Jade. People probably heard those gunshots," the man said while looking around in a worried manner.

"What's your name?" Jade asked as she finally found her strength to walk.

"It's David. Let's go," David said while leading her out of the alley.

Jade suddenly remembered Jasper. She had to find her and tell her what was going on. 

"Wait, David. I have to find my friend and tell her the good news," Jade said as she stopped. David frowned as he turned to her.

"We don't have time, Jade," David muttered as he gently tugged on her arm, pulling her forward.

Jade was suddenly uncomfortable. She had to talk with Jasper and David denied that. It was true that they had little time, but she still needed to see her friend. Jade glanced around and saw Jasper standing near the front of the thrift store, talking into her phone and looking around with a panicked expression. Her heart swelled with happiness at the sight of her friend, but it soon disappeared when David pulled her back into the alley. 

"Jasper! Over here!" Jade called out. 

Jade gasped softly when she felt David pinch her arm with extreme force. 

"Shut it," he hissed. 

"Why are you doing this?" Jade demanded as she turned to glare at David. 

"Jade?" Jasper's voice called out. It was close. David sighed and pulled out a strange device that he put his mouth on. He pulled it out of his mouth and blew out a cloud of smoke. It smelled terrible.

"I guess you can talk with her," David muttered as he let her go. 

At that moment, Jasper appeared at the entrance of the alley-way. Her gaze fell on Jade and she smiled, but it disappeared once she noticed David.

"Who is this, Jade?" Jasper asked in a low voice. 

"Jasper, this is David. He knows my mother and he's going to take me to her-"

"He's lying, Jade," Jasper said shortly. She was glaring at David who only chuckled. 

"I mean no harm, Miss Jasper. I just want to reunite dear Jade with her mother. That's all I want to do. And we have to get her to a hospital as soon as possible," David said while placing a hand on Jade's ruined shoulder, making her squirm in pain.

"Th-That hurts," Jade whimpered as she pushed his hand away. She just realized that his skin was cold. Too cold.

"Jade, I know about these kind of guys. He's nothing but trouble," Jasper hisses as she pulled out a small can. Mace.

Jade suddenly realized her mistake in trusting David. She turned to the strange man who only smirked down at her. She was unsure about everything. Why would he save her? Jade slowly backed away from David who only sauntered closer. She could have sworn she saw a familiar green glow in his eyes. She froze, realizing who this man really was.

"Keep ya damn hands off my friend!" Jasper screamed as she lunged forward, spraying the mace in David's eyes and mouth. He only paused to wipe away the mace, letting Jade run to Jasper's side.

"It's him!" Jade cried out as she latched onto Jasper. She watched in horror as the one named David glared at them with a cruel smile on his now black lips. She felt Jasper tense up at the sight. 

"What the hell?" Jasper muttered as she backed away, pulling Jade with her. 

"It's time to come home, love," The Spine crowed.

Jade whimpered at the nickname and tried to hide behind Jasper. It was useless. There was no way to run and she couldn't hide.

"You. You're the fucker who hurt Jade! You hurt her!" Jasper hissed as she tightened her grip around Jade. Jade noticed Jasper reach under her belt and saw the handle of a small gun. 

"It was all out of love, ma'am. Please hand her over. She needs to come home," The Spine said. 

"Hell no!" Jasper hissed as she pulled the gun out and pointed it at him. The Spine paused and stared at the gun with a confused look on his face. He inched forward with his hands up.

"I mean no harm, ma'am. I only want to be reunited with my baby. That's all," he muttered.

"I'm not letting you lay a hand on her! Go away!" Jasper growled, her hand shaking. 

The Spine suddenly froze, a look of horror on his face as he turned his head to the side to stare at something.

"Hey, The Spine! What are-are-are ya doing in that alley?" A woman's voice called out. 

Jade watched as a cloaked figure appeared behind The Spine. The hood came down and Jade immediately recognized mismatched blue and green optics. Rabbit. The fembot took in the scene and frowned. She saw Jasper's gun and gasped.

"More robots?" Jasper asked to no one in particular.

"What's g-g-goin' on here, Th' Spine?" She asked, glancing from The Spine to Jade.

"This is none of your business, Rabbit," The Spine hissed.

"None of my business? I'm g-g-gonna make it-it-it my business, little brother. That girl with the afro l-l-looks very familiar. I feel like I-I-I know her. Tell me-me-me who she is?" Rabbit demanded as she crossed her arms, pouting and puffing steam. This was Jade's chance to tell the truth.

"Well, she's-"

"He had me locked up in the back of the Hall of Wires my whole life and he wants to turn me into a robot. He's sick!" Jade cried out.

Rabbit looked confused for a moment before a look of realization formed on her faceplates. She gasped as she stared at The Spine who only looked agitated. She turned her gaze on Jade.

"You poor baby. I remember you," Rabbit muttered.

"Rabbit, that is all a lie. I just made this poor girl and her girlfriend angry. We're going to settle this like adults," The Spine said with a smirk on his lips.

"I-I-I should have know something was-was screwy these past seventeen years or so," Rabbit growled.

"He killed Kelsey and many others!" Jade screamed.

Rabbit froze in place, her optics wide at the mention of Kelsey. Her optics narrowed into slits as she glared at The Spine.

"I thought she went to live w-w-with her great aunt. Is that why she never calls or v-v-visits?" Rabbit asked in a calm voice.

"I miss Kelsey as well, Rabbit. She probably has her reasons, but this isn't about Kelsey. Just go back to the manor, Rabbit. Everything will be settled soon," the Spine said calmly. 

"No, you t-t-tell me what's goin' on, Th' Spine. I know this g-g-girl from somewhere and I-I-I want to know why I know her," Rabbit growled.

As the robot siblings argued, Jade looked to Jasper worriedly. Jasper was too focused staring at the two robots. They had to get away as soon as possible. The back door was still open. They could slip away.

"Jasper. The door," she whispered.

Jasper looked to the side and smiled. They could make it. 

"She's my baby, Rabbit. I'm all she has," The Spine growled.

"Why didn't ya tell us-us-us about her when ya took her in? Ya can't raise a-a-a baby by yourself! What's wrong with you, The Spine?" Rabbit asked incredulously.

"She's mine," The Spine replied, exhaling a large cloud of steam with a loud hiss. His gaze fell on Jade and he smiled cruelly. 

"Rabbit, initiate protocol 423199620," he ordered.

Rabbit gasped as she suddenly went limp and fell to the ground. Jade couldn't take it anymore. With a cry, she made a mad dash for the door.

"Jade!" Jasper cried out. Jade paused and froze when she saw Jasper in The Spine's clutches. He held her gun in one hand and had a firm grip on her neck in the other. He crushed her gun and threw it to the side. Jasper stared at her, her eyes wide with fear.

"Do you want your friend to die, love? It'll be easy, like snapping a toothpick," he crowed as he pulled Jasper into a bone-crushing embrace making her cry out in pain.

"Don't hurt her!" Jade screamed.

"Will you come home where you belong?" The Spine questioned.

"Don't d-d-do it, Jade! I'll be fine," Jasper said with a weak smile. The smile disappeared as she was hugged tightly again.

"I need an answer, love. Do you want her to die?" The Spine growled.

She had to protect Jasper. She didn't want her to get hurt. The only way to help her was to go back. She hated the idea, but it was the only way.

"Let her go. I…I'll come back home," She muttered.

"Jade, no!" Jasper cried out as she was thrown to the side.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Jasper. I'm so sorry," Jade said sadly. 

"C'mere, love," The Spine purred as he held out his arms to her. Jade stayed rooted to the spot for a moment, glaring at him. She held back her tears as she came close, letting him hold her tight. She wanted to cry and scream as she felt cold hands pat her head, but she held it all back.

"I was so worried about you, love. I searched far and wide of you. I'm so glad you're safe," he murmured as he squeezed her ruined shoulder, making her squirm and whimper in pain. He only smiled cruelly as he watched her.

"You were very clever giving your necklace to that homeless woman," He whispered.

Jade felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Hope, that sweet elderly woman she met days ago. How did he know?

"What did you do to her?" She hissed.

"Don't worry about her, love. She was a nobody. She was easy to kill," The Spine smirked.

"You killed an innocent homeless woman? You're a monster," Jasper growled.

The Spine rolled his optics, glaring daggers at Jasper. He turned back to Jade and smiled lovingly. Jade gasped when she felt handcuffs being clasped around her hands.

"We don't need this girl running around and telling everyone about what happened here," he chuckled as he threw Jade to the ground.

"No! Don't touch her!" Jade screamed as she struggled to get on her feet. She cried out as she fell on her ruined shoulder. She watched on hopelessly as The Spine cornered a trembling Jasper. She kept on spraying him with mace, but it had no effect. Hopeless. It was all hopeless. Hope was dead and Jasper would die as well.

"Keep ya damn hands off of me!" Jasper screeched as she pulled out a knife and lunged forward. She cried out in pain as The Spine grabbed her arm and twisted it around, making her drop her weapon. The Spine was silent as he continued to twist her arm around. Jasper's screams were almost inhuman as sickly snaps and cracks filled the air.

A gunshot filled the air, making everyone turn at the sound. Jade weakly turned around and saw Big Daddy standing at the entrance of the alleyway. He held a rather large gun in his hand that was pointed at The Spine.

"Get your god-damn hands off my baby, ya filthy robot," Big Daddy hissed as he quickly loaded his gun.

"Another witness," The Spine hissed, tightening his grip on a weeping Jasper.

"You killed my wife," Big Daddy growled.

The Spine stared at Big Daddy in confusion before a smirk formed on his lips. 

"I remember your voice. I called you about your wife's death. She was trying to take my Jade away from me. I strangled the poor dear. Oh, you should have seen the look on her face when it happened," The Spine crowed.

Jade noticed Rabbit starting to twitch. She was coming back online. She looked back to Big Daddy whose hands were trembling as The Spine continued to talk.

"I'm going to kill you and your pretty little girl," The Spine chuckled as he wrapped a hand around Jasper's neck.

"Th' Spine?" Rabbit murmured.

The Spine paused as he looked at his sister. Big Daddy fired his gun. Jade watched as The Spine stared at Rabbit in shock, half of his face blown off. He turned his gaze on Jade and a look of horror formed in his cracked optics as he dropped Jasper who rushed over to Big Daddy.

"Jade," He whispered softly. 

"The Spine!" Rabbit screeched as another gunshot filled the air. The Spine looked down at the hole in his chest before falling to the ground with a loud crash. Rabbit screamed as she rushed over to her brother and pulled him close, crying hysterically.

"Y-Y-You h-h-h-hurt-t-t-t mah-mah-mah b-b-b-brother!" She screamed, pointing an accusatory finger at Big Daddy. Big Daddy raised his gun for a moment and stopped, looking away in shame. He ran over to Jade and picked her up.

"We have to get you somewhere safe," he muttered as he carried her away to a waiting car. Jasper followed behind him, wiping away tears.

Jade looked back and watched as Rabbit continued to cry and scream over her brother's limp body. A horrible sight. As her vision faded she swore she saw Rabbit look up and stare fearfully at Jade through black tears. This wasn't the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. The Spine ain't dead :)


	13. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be over, but before Jade can move on, she must return to the place she once knew as her only home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, it's the end. A sad and bittersweet end :O  
> A big thank you to those who showed their love for this awesome yet disturbing fic of mine. Ya'll are what made me keep on writing :D  
> I hope ya'll enjoy the final chapter

It had been weeks since that awful day happened. It often haunted Jade dreams at night and during the day. She just couldn't get the image of The Spine staring at her after getting shot out of his head. It was if he had realized what he had done and was horrified. The screams from his sister haunted her as well. The poor thing. She was sure The Spine was dead. There was no way he could have survived that shot to the chest and head. She wanted to feel happy that she was free from his terror, but she felt miserable.

Jade winced as she shifted her bandaged arm. It still hurt a bit. She was glad it was only a graze and that she would be able to use her arm. Bid Daddy's people had treated her well. They didn't want to risk her getting taken away if they brought her to a hospital so they operated at the hideout. It was risky, but they were safe.   
Jade sighed as she looked out the window. She couldn't help but think of her dream from last night.

 

_Jade watched on as Rabbit wept loudly, holding The Spine's limp body. She wanted to do something, but she was frozen in place. She watched in awe as twenty white lights surrounded the two automatons. Rabbit didn't seem to notice what was going on. The white lights took the form of women as they stood around them. They were still as statues, staring down at them._

_One of the figures turned to Jade and smiled sadly. It was Kelsey._

_"All is well, Jade. Thank you," she whispered as she turned back to watch Rabbit and The Spine._

_Jade watched on as each woman reached down to gently touch The Spine's wounds. She had no idea what was going on, but knew that it was something good. She could have sworn she saw his limbs twitching before a green light exploded before her, forcing her awake._

 

"You feeling alright, Jade?" A voice asked. Jade attempted to smile and turned toward Jasper. She looked concerned as she watched her.

"I…I just can't stop thinking about that night, Jasper. I've had dreams about it," Jade admitted.

Jasper sighed as she sat next to her. She gently took her hand in hers and smiled tiredly.

"It's all over, Jade. You don't have to worry about that monster anymore," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Jade sighed.

At that moment, a phone rang. Jasper got up and ran for it.

"I got it!" She cried out as she picked up the phone.

Jade got up and watched as Jasper talked on the phone.

"Hello?….This is she….It's Jasper….Oh, him….What about her?" Jasper muttered into the phone, looking unhappy and continued angrily, "What do you mean he wants to talk to her?! He tried to kill her and he tried to kill me!….I don't care if he's good now. He's dangerous!….Are you sure?"

Jasper looked around at Jade with worry in her eyes. She listened to the person on the line before holding it out to her.

"It's for you," she muttered.

Jade took it, giving Jasper an uncertain look. Jasper only crossed her arms and looked away. Jade stared at the phone for a brief moment before bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

"You're Jade, correct?" An unknown voice replied.

"I'm Jade. Who are you?"

"My name is Peter. Peter Walter VI. You're the girl The Spine had locked up in the Hall of Wires, right?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, that's me," Jade muttered, frowning. 

There was a brief silence as Jade listened to a muffled conversation on the other line. There was a loud sigh as the other line picked up.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, Miss Jade. We had no idea there was something wrong with The Spine. He hid it well."

"Is The Spine dead?" Jade asked, scared at what the answer might be.

"No, he's not dead. The gunshots only caused him to shut down. We saw the corruption in his wiring while repairing him. He is much better now, but he remembers everything he has done to you and all those poor women and he feels terrible about it," Peter paused to listen to a deep voice in the background and continued, "He wants to talk with you."

"I….I don't think-"

"Here you go," Peter said as he became silent.

Jade froze when she heard a familiar hiss on the other line. It brought back many terrible memories.

"Jade?" A familiar deep voice asked.

Jade was silent. She didn't want to break down. She knew he was harmless, but the past hurt too much.

"Yeah, it's me," She muttered.

"How are you feeling? I hope you're well," The Spine said. 

"You ruined me," Jade growled into the phone. 

"I know, Jade. I'm so sorry. I'm terribly sorry I took you away from a happy life. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I've changed now. I wouldn't dare harm a fly now. Everything is okay now," The Spine said sadly. 

"I hope so," Jade murmured.

"Would you like to meet up sometime? I really want to talk in person with you. I want to show you the real me," The Spine said.

"I…I don't know," Jade replied. She wasn't sure she would ever handle seeing him in person. It would be too much for her. She didn't want to think of her past. She was sure seeing him would trigger memories of abuse. She couldn't risk it.

"Well, we have a show coming up at the end of the month. It's local, so you can make it. I can send you VIP tickets if you want. I really want to see you, Jade," The Spine said hopefully.

"I…I don't think I can," Jade said, her eyes watering. She couldn't handle seeing him again.

"Jade, it'll be alright. You can come over to Walter Manor if you want. Just this once," The Spine said in a gentle voice.

"Do you want me to take over, Jade?" Jasper whispered. Jade was on the verge of tears now. She only shook her head as she tried to straighten up. Perhaps she could see him one last time. She had heard about these kind of situations and how they brought closure to an individual. Maybe that could somewhat help her.

"I'll come over in two days," Jade muttered into the phone.

"Really? That's fantastic, Jade! I can't wait to truly meet you. I look forward to it," The Spine said happily.

"Yeah, goodbye," Jade said while hanging up. She sighed and turned toward Jasper who looked on worriedly. 

"What did he say?" Jasper asked as Jade handed her the phone.

"He said that he's sorry and that he wants to meet up so we can talk more. I'm not sure about this," Jade muttered.

"He's a bastard, Jade. He hurt you. You shouldn't go to that place," Jasper said, frowning. 

"I know, but I think this will help me. I'll only see him once and that's all I can think I can handle from him. I don't plan to see him again after this," Jade said.

"Let's go tell Big Daddy about this," Jasper replied as she put the phone away.

Jade sighed. She knew Big Daddy wouldn't be happy about this at all.

 

TWO DAYS LATER…

 

Jade stared up at the giant manor that was once her home. It didn't look as ominous or threatening, but she knew what was held inside and she hated it. She wanted to back away and ran back to her new home, but she knew she had to do this. It had to be done.

"I'll be right here in the car, Jade. Good luck," Jasper said as she rolled up the car window.

Jade smiled a bit and sighed. She built up the courage to walk up to the doorless doorway and rang the bell. All was quiet before she heard footsteps approaching.

She felt her heart flutter with fear at the thought of seeing that man again. It disappeared entirely when a pale woman appeared in the doorway. She stared down at Jade for a moment, studying her.

"Are you Jade?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I am," Jade replied. 

"Follow me, please," the woman said.

Jade followed the unknown woman into the manor.

Everything seemed different now. The interior of the manor looked more friendly and inviting. rue there were very strange portraits and pictures on the wall, but it still held a sense of welcoming and whimsy. Some things were the same such as the many doorless doorways that led into darkened rooms.

"Hey, M-M-Miz Maddie! I g-g-gotta tell ya something!" A voice called out from one of the rooms.

Jade watched as the familiar robot that was Rabbit ran out of the nearby room to stand in front of them. She looked excited, but her smile immediately disappeared as her gaze fell on Jade.

"What's she d-d-doing here?" Rabbit asked, frowning.

"Miss Jade is here to see The Spine, Rabbit," the woman named Maddie replied.

Rabbit was silent as she stared at Jade with a sad expression. Jade was quickly reminded of that night in the alley. She remembered that sorrowful gaze.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry you had to go through all th-th-that horrible stuff, Miz Jade," Rabbit murmured as she walked up to Jade and pulled her into a hug. Jade looked up in surprise at the automaton. It had been so long since she had been hugged properly. She remembered the hug Rabbit gave her so long ago. She didn't realize how much she missed it. With tears welling up in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Rabbit and hugged her. 

"Poor baby. I-I-I should have known s-s-something was wrong," Rabbit whispered as she gave Jade one last squeeze before pulling away.

"It's okay. It's over now," Jade said, wiping away her tears.

"Jade?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Jade turned at the sound and froze in place at the sight of The Spine. He was whole again. It was as if he wasn't shot in the face and chest. The Spine looked at her with a sorrowful expression before a warm smile lit up his features. Jade wasn't sure what to do. She had seen that smile many times before and it terrified her at the time. It was different now despite her anxious feelings. 

"Shall we leave you two alone?" Miss Maddie asked as she went to stand by Rabbit. 

"If it's okay with Jade, then it's fine," The Spine said.

"You two can leave us," Jade muttered.

Miss Maddie nodded and led Rabbit out who gave Jade the thumbs up before leaving the two alone.

The two of them stood there, facing each other. It was quiet as they stared at each other. Jade wanted to say something, anything, but something wouldn't let her. The Spine looked uncomfortable as he swayed back and forth in his usual way.

"Do you want to go to a sitting room, Jade?" The Spine finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"That would be nice," Jade replied.

The two were silent as they walked into a nearby room. The Spine flipped a switch and the lights came on. They were in what looked like a mini library. A couch stood in the middle of the room. Jade glanced around for another seat and found none. With a sigh, she sat next to The Spine.

"How are you feeling, Jade? It looks like your shoulder has healed up," The Spine said.

"My shoulder is fine," Jade mumbled while gently stroking her bandages and continued, "I thought you were dead." 

The Spine shifted uneasily as he frowned down at her. 

"That…was a terrible night. The only good that came from it was my rewiring after that. I'm so much better now, Jade," he said while placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder. Jade flinched at the touch, making him quickly pull away.

"I'm so sorry, Jade….I still have memories about raising you. I can remember the thoughts about what I…he had planned for you. They're disturbing," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief as if remembering something horrible. 

"Do you remember the others?" Jade asked in a soft voice.

"Vaguely. Most of them are just shadows of the mind, but I do remember Kelsey. We were such close friends and then the desire to make her perfect came up. She trusted me. They all trusted me. I ruined them all," he muttered sadly before straightening up, "But that's all over now. I'm a new man after forty years in the dark."

"That's good," Jade said.

"Do you forgive me, Jade?" The Spine asked.

Jade was silent as she thought. There was no way she could forgive him for what he did to her. She knew he had changed, but the damage he had inflicted on her still clung to her. The memories from long ago still haunted her. She wanted so badly to forget, but she couldn't. He ruined her. 

"I…I can't. What you did was unforgivable. You've left so many scars," Jade muttered, feeling tears well up.

"It's over, Jade. I won't ever harm you again. You'll heal eventually," The Spine said while pulling her into a hug. Jade shivered uncontrollably as her head was pressed against his chest. She heard the familiar sounds from within. She remembered how she sought comfort from those noises. The tears starting flowing when she felt a cool hand gently pat her head. It reminded her of old times She hated it. Jade quickly pulled away and glared at the automaton. 

"Don't do that again. I'm not yours," she hissed, tears streaming down her face.

"You used to be," The Spine muttered sadly. 

"I should go now," Jade said as she got up. She had had enough of being in this damned manor. She just wanted to go home. She was stopped when she felt a cool hand grab her hand. She turned to glare at The Spine who looked anxious about something.

"I…want to show you something before you leave. Your room. I think it would be good to see it one last time," The Spine said.

"No. I can't do that. I just want to go home," Jade said while pulling her hand away and heading out of the room. She paused to quickly wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Jade," The Spine said as he got up to follow her and continued, "I'll show you to the main hall."

They were both quiet as they walked. Jade wept softly as she followed The Spine. After a few minutes, The Spine paused and turned onward Jade. His expressions as heartbreaking as he looked at her with pity.

"What is it?" Jade growled, sniffling. 

The Spine was silent as he reached into his breast-pocket and pulled out a red handkerchief. He handed it to her, which she gladly took. 

"Don't cry, Jade," he muttered as he continued walking. 

Jade wiped the tears away. The handkerchief was incredibly soft and warm. She was grateful for that. 

Soon, the two of them found the main entrance. Jade smiled as she saw the sunshine coming in throughout the doorless doorway. She smiled, knowing she would never come back here again. She turned to The Spine who only looked on sadly. He tried to smile, but failed.

"I hope you heal with time, Jade. Please be safe out there," he said sadly. 

"I will," Jade said with a small smile.

"Goodbye, Jade," he said.

"Goodbye, pap-," she stopped short, mentally cursing herself before continuing, "Goodbye, The Spine."

The Spine only smirked in response as he gently patted her shoulder. A car in the distance honked. Jade turned and saw Jasper half-hanging out the window to stare at the two. 

"I hope we can meet again someday," The Spine murmured as he went back inside. Jade watched him go until he disappeared into the darkness. He was gone. Jade breathed a big sigh of relief and moved forward, tucking his handkerchief into her pocket. She was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be over, but I have one more thing planned that will be here soon  
> The bad end >:)


	14. Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Big Daddy never showed up? What if Jade was forced to go back to Walter Manor with The Spine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the true end, but I wanted to do this for fun :D
> 
> Enjoy >:D

"No! Don't touch her!" Jade screamed as she struggled to get on her feet. She cried out as she fell on her ruined shoulder. She watched on hopelessly as The Spine cornered a trembling Jasper. She kept on spraying him with mace, but it had no effect.

"Keep ya damn hands off of me!" Jasper screeched as she pulled out a knife and lunged forward. She cried out in pain as The Spine grabbed her arm and twisted it around, making her drop her weapon. The Spine was silent as he continued to twist her arm around. Jasper's screams were almost inhuman as sickly snaps and cracks filled the air which were quickly muffled as The Spine covered her mouth.

"Don't!" Jade whimpered. She shut her eyes as she heard the familiar snap of Jasper's neck. Jasper's muffled cries stopped as she was dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Jade shivered uncontrollably as she felt his footsteps approach. Jade felt a new wave of tears stream down her face as she felt a cold hand gently stroke her face. 

"Let's go home, love," The Spine muttered while picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Jade opened one eye and saw Jasper crumpled on the ground. Her neck was bent at an unnatural angle. Her face was frozen in horror, staring up into the sky with tears staining her face. Jade wept silently as her vision went dark.

 

Jade groaned in pain as her vision slowly came back. She could hear a loud hum in the darkness. Shifting her arms, she found that she was immobile. Jade opened her eyes and found herself tangled in a cocoon of wires. She hung high over the floor of the Hall of Wires.

"No," she muttered as she tried to struggle. The wires hissed angrily as they tightened around her. Jade hissed in pain as a wire rubbed too hard on her injured shoulder. It was messily patched up.

Jade shook her head and felt the multitude of wires connected to her head. She glanced around and saw that she was connected to a strange device that was below her. It hummed and with life, adding to the other noises in the Hall of Wires. It emanated with a blue glow. Jade recognized it as the device that the female automaton from before was attached to. 

Jade trembled as she felt more and more wires wrap around her. 

" _I'm so sorry, Jade,_ " a voice whispered in her ear. Jade looked around to find the source of the noise, but found nothing. 

There had to be some way to get out of here. Perhaps screaming could help her. Jade screamed and cried out, but as silenced by a wire that wrapped around her neck. It hissed unhappily as the other wires tightened even more.

She was alone. The Spine wasn't in the Hall of Wires to her surprise. She was glad about that, but how long before he showed up? She shivered at the thought. She was going to die and be have her soul forced into a vessel. She didn't want that. She only wanted a real home. She just wanted a normal life with real friends and family who loved her. Jade let the tears flow as she hung in the Hall of Wires. It was hopeless now.

 

"Wake up, love," a voice crowed from the darkness. Jade looked up, tired and exhausted from her restless sleep. She glared down at the ground below and saw The Spine standing underneath her. He smiled up at her, looking quite proud oh himself. Jade was silent as he chuckled.

"It's almost time, love. Are you ready?" He asked.

"No," Jade muttered.

"Of course you are!" The Spine chimed as the wires lowered her to the surface. The wires stopped when she was around five feet off the ground. The Spine walked up to the strange device and pushed some buttons on it. Jade couldn't see much, but knew it was bad news for her.

"You're almost ready, love. I just need to finish copying your consciousness and memories for your new body. It won't take long," The Spine said with a chuckle as he walked over to her. Jade only glared at him, making him smirk.

"I hate you," she hissed.

"Behave, Jade. I'll erase your memories if you continue to disobey me," The Spine growled.

Jade held her tongue as she glared at him. Why did this have to happen? Why?!

"You're almost ready, Jade. I'll get your new body and then you'll be all set," The Spine said as he looked up into the wires. Jade looked up and watched as the wires shifted and moved around to slowly lower the familiar robotic body next to her. Wires from the strange device were connected to the automaton's body. The automaton's eyes were closed as if asleep. Jade shivered at the sight of it. She didn't want this. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. This was her fate. Jade closed her eyes and wept softly as she listened to The Spine work. She hoped against hope that his experiment would fail, but that would mean that he would continue preying on more women. That couldn't happen. She had to die. She had to protect the lives of many others. This madness would all end with her. 

"It's time, Jade," The Spine muttered as a loud crackle of energy filled the air. Jade opened her eyes to stare at him. He stood before her with a small knife in his hand.

"Do you have to use a knife?" Jade asked sarcastically. 

"I guess not. A quick snap of the neck will do," The Spine crowed while throwing the knife away. He walked forward and gently picked up the cocoon that was Jade. Jade glared daggers at him as he smiled down at her. She began to tremble uncontrollably as she felt a cold hand gently stroke the back of her neck. 

"It's okay, love. I promise it'll be quick. You'll be in your new body once it happens. It'll only hurt for a quick second," The Spine said in a soft voice. Jade only nodded her head and closed her eyes as he began humming a tune. She remembered that tune from so long ago. The Spine had hummed it while comforting her during stormy nights. It felt so calming, despite what was going to happen any second now. 

"Goodnight, Jade," The Spine purred while gently holding her head in his hands.

 

Jade awoke with a gasp. All she could see was a sea of green and blue and the only thing she could hear was a loud hum. Where was she? 

Jade tried to move, but found that she couldn't. She suddenly realized what was going on. The Spine had killed her. She was now only a soul trapped in vessel. Jade tried to scream, but found that she had no mouth. She was nothing. She was dead and trapped. 

" _Jade_?" A familiar voice called out. 

Jade didn't respond. She couldn't. Without a mouth, she couldn't talk. She only stared out at the sea of blue and green that swirled around her. It made her feel nauseous. 

" _Are you there, Jade_?" The voice called out again. It felt closer now. Jade felt a strong presence nearby. She hated it. 

" _I know you're there, Jade. I can feel your connection to the wifi_ ," The Spine crowed and continued more enthusiastically, " _It worked! The transfer was complete_!"  
Jade only growled softly as she retreated into herself. She just wanted to be alone.

" _Would you like to wake up, Jade_?" The Spine asked.

" _No_ ," she hissed. She swore she could hear the crackle of electricity somewhere, making The Spine hiss softly. 

" _I'll delete your memories if you keep this up, Jade_ ," The Spine muttered. 

Jade was silent as she listened to the swirling vortex and the sounds of something else. It sounded like a machine being turned on. Jade gasped softly when she felt something tingle at the back of her neck and all went dark for a moment. 

Jade's vision slowly came back as she opened her eyes to find herself back in the Hall of Wires. Everything looked so different now. It was as if the world was in black and white. Jade groaned and tried to move, but found that she was strapped down to a table. Even worse, she wasn't in her own body. Jade stared down at her false body in disbelief. She couldn't feel anything. She opened her mouth to cry out, but all that came out was a loud hiss. She began to thrash around, but the restraints kept her in place.

"Calm down, love. You just need some water," The Spine crowed as he appeared at her side. Jade whipped her head around to glare at him. He only smirked as he held a bottle of water to her lips. She reluctantly took it and felt a sense of relief as it poured down her throat and filled her metallic lungs with steam. She hissed again, steam pouring out of her mouth. She opened her mouth and found that she could speak.

"I never wanted to be like this," she muttered.

"It's for your own good, love. You'll learn to love your new life with time. Just relax. I'll turn you off for now. I'm going to properly introduce you to the rest of the family in no time. Just rest, love," The Spine said while reaching behind Jade's neck. Jade felt a sharp pain and all went dark.

 

"What's this surprise you-you-you have for us, Th' Spine?" Rabbit asked excitedly as she and Hatchworth followed The Spine through multiple hallways.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if he told us, Rabbit," Hatchworth commented with a suppressed giggle. 

"Be patient, Rabbit. You'll like the surprise I have for you two," The Spine crowed as he continued to walk.

Rabbit huffed impatiently. She didn't like waiting for long. She hoped the surprise was worth it. As time passed, Rabbit noticed they had ended up in their section of the manor. They were now in front of the Hall of Wires. 

"She's in there," The Spine said.

"She?" Rabbit and Hatchworth asked in unison. 

"My daughter. I made myself a child," The Spine chuckled as he opened the door for them. Rabbit looked to Hatchworth who stared back in confusion. How did they not know what was going on? They should have heard all of that activity. 

"A robot child? D-D-Does she function like us?" Rabbit asked.

"Of course. I have her powered down at the moment. She's lovely, you guys. Let's meet her," The Spine said as he walked into the room. Rabbit walked in and didn't see anything at first until her gaze fell on the operating table near the back of the room. Laying on it was a female automaton. She looked like she could be a teenager. There was a pained expression on her silver face as she slept. Something didn't seem right. Rabbit reached forward with her wifi connection and felt a small presence. It didn't seem responsive. It felt…frightened and very familiar. 

"Let's bring her online," The Spine chimed as he went to the automaton's side and flipped a switch behind her neck. He quickly undid her straps and stepped back as she began to twitch and come to life.

"Wake up, love. We have guests," The Spine crooned.

Rabbit watched on silently as the automaton's emerald green eyes fluttered open. The automaton hissed softly as she slowly sat up to stare at the trio. Rabbit noticed her gaze become angry at the sight of The Spine. It quickly turned to fear and then a pained smile as she faced Rabbit and Hatchworth.

"Hello. My name is Jade," the automaton said in a soft voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long fic over on a slightly bittersweet tone :/  
> Ah, well. It was fun :D
> 
> A big thank you to those who loved and supported this fic. Y'all are awesome :D


End file.
